Rising of The Heroine of The Shield
by fredaoxyz
Summary: (AU) Taylor have made some bad decisions, have a bad luck, and have fight and fight to the bitter end always getting better, rought and mean to fight to the last, until the last and greast enemy getter the better,herself, after no enemy the traumatized yough woman could not find peace, could not forgive herself. Well now Heroine of escalation will rise. Warn: Taylor harem.
1. Chapter 1: New begins

**A disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, Neither the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari or Worm web Novel Serial are mine.**

 **Hello again, I would like to say before anything else that I am sorry for the long delay in my main story. My studies have taken a lot of time and I am also reading too much on my free time.**

 **I would also like to say that except something serious happens my main story will be finished and this one will probably do (can take some time to be finished), any other story I not sure. My main interest in these stories is to show some ideas and bring others to use some of them. Please, if you like something or some idea that comes from this story, use it as you would like, that would make me extremely pleased to see^^.**

 **So, again, sorry for my bad ingles, be free to use anything new here (if there is any^^) and be free to make any review^^. I want to see the reaction to this before give write more.**

 **Ah! One SPOILER AHEAD, if you don't know tate this story will be dark (well is a worm fanfic so maybe is less dark than many others here), so things will suck in many moments in some arcs. (Which I have no idea how they could not with the true power of endbringers and SCION).**

 **Revision 11/12/2016: Thanks for the reviews, and yeah I still have a lot of difficulty with English, since is not my first language. I will try to remove as many errors as I can. I hope that use this software help to fix some of my mistakes, so if it helps your reading please comment so that I continue to do so.**

* * *

(AU) The rise of the heroine of the shield.

Chapter 1: New begins.

Taylor

Stopped be her fear, with a cloud covering her mind and with a broken heart…she just wish to all to over or to all to be a sick joke.

She returns to think and she tried to put in words what she was feeling now, but nothing comes to the mind excepted. That this is the worse day of her life because…

* * *

?location?

?time?

While We move between the planes of realities, carefully looking for beings like ourselves that have immense power and incomprehensible forms.

In this 'moment' we exist 'here'.

while we are 'here' in this 'place' which 'exist' in more than one reality, time or place, in fact, we also have copies of ourselves in others realities, that were seeking something or someone, protecting or doing other actions to further our goals.

Right 'now', We were in a metaphysical place 'where' ideas like 'time', 'place' and 'form' were almost a joke.

We start to 'Speaking' to each other, since 'here' the is no air, we use parts of own essence. So while 'talking' The biggest of these beings send a piece of himself to the others.

"CALL," said the bigger one.

The second one analyzed the 'piece' and send one of his piece to each member of the group.

"CHOSEN," said the second.

The third entity that 'have' a form like of a storm of swords in a black mist, 'speak' with some parts of his soul in a hurry which should not exist at a place with no true notion of time 'working' 'there'.

"DANGER" "BREAKING", said the third.

Inside the mist that hides the form the first and biggest of the four, appears things that were quivering, it's 'gears', 'scrolls' and 'machines' start to move in a place with no notion of motion. Using these things he start to move 'closer' to reality, and start to get little far from its brothers.

"HURRY,' it's say

A Forth being, a god eater like the other three, tried to calm his oldest brother… with thousands of mouths and beaks, its hundreds of hands and wings making 'gestures' to calm him and the others.

"CAUTION" "POSSIBILITY " "GODS OR SUPER PIGS (Evil goodness)" said the last of the four.

The second with his Thousands of eyes and with hundreds of projectile weapons 'look ahead' for evil gods and sensed none of that disgusting kind. However, that was some foul in the material plane, in fact in many of planes 'ahead' of them… and even inside of the chosen there was something alive which should not be there… that was not good.

With this new information The Storm of swords also look ahead and sensed a 'barrier' between 'here' and the material plane blocking the path. Fortune to them, his own nature as 'the one who kill' allow him to break things easily, That was especially true with 'the one that judges' eyes of the second being to help him to find where to send his attacks.

The fourth one sense the urgency of the first and take the lead while sending power to his brother to 'speak' his plan.

His idea was simple one, since that was a titanic piece of 'foul thing' (they truly never see these things before) 'closer' to the chosen (relatively speaking closer) they will attack it head on just for an instant or for as 'long' as it takes to the ?creature? to focus on them.

When that thing distracted, the smaller pieces of themselves that they would prepare before attacking would sneak ahead to the material plane (now called prime earth since there is a chosen there). When the fouls ones focus on them that also have the bonus to make the foul one show them how to go inside the barrier and maybe even bring some of them 'here' where they could fight them in place which they have almost all advantages (because they literally have fight longer that this plane of existence exist).

The four of them agreed, and the elders of them start to send his piece first, preparing another to send when facing the foul one.

* * *

Some years ahead in the future.

Prime Earth (Material Plane Earth Bet)

Zion

He was flying with supersonic speed to next his challenger…which was a kid that have dropped his ice cream, the solution that the warrior select was simple (for him) to make the stone at the side of the kid ice cream too.

The fact that the stone was four ton and bigger that the little kid was not the concern of the warrior. Because, to him, one need to have worthy opponents of any kind so the challenger of 'eating as much as possible was a worthy one to him.

That also was the principle reason that he has not destroyed all the weapons of this planet or use more 'thinkers' powers to make the earth safer, or killed his partner tools to the cycle. Since to him that was something 'good' to these creatures called 'humans'.

He starts to fly away to next problem when something happens and he senses an anomaly, he stops and even use his power (Path To Victory) to help to detect what was certain new to him, therefore he activated his full sense capacity and all powers to detects and prepare to fight if needed.

He 'sees' a lot of power, so much so to even to be one of his kind weapon or tool. Looking 'ahead' to a 'place' that did not 'exist' he senses the 'answer' to her partner question. Which was self-generated power with enough power to feed him forever if he use it correctly … no what he was sensing was multiple 'answers' to the question that his partner searched for, beings that not lose power to entropy and in fact reversed it in some points with enough speed that perhaps his Eden could return to life. His power (P.T.V.) at full power agreed with that possibility, but at the moment (that was too short to be sense even for the best machines) they, the 'answers', were running away, his power (P.T.V.) whisper to him to bait them to use someone to bring them to him, but he ignored it. What he seek was not victory but to have her again, and even if that was just a second more if all that can that he can have, so he prepares himself fully and jump to this 'no-place' and them time was no longer a concern.

Happy at last to find his own answer to be with her once more (in a way or another) The Warrior was reborn and would use everything that he had to get what was needed to have her back.

* * *

'Location': Between reality, times and Laws.

The God of Shield (one of the four god eaters)

Without even a need to bait, the foul one comes 'here' bringing with him a whole lot of 'little' fouls ones…. Well if they knew that this would be this easy they would send more 'pieces' of themselves to help the planes while making the enemy focus on them, well thoughts for a another time.

Looking ahead, he smile. Because there was just a small 'distance' to the material plane (again relatively speaking). The five pieces that they send (two of his, one ahead from the other four ones), will fall (literally) on the correct material plane and probably become the 'four heroes' and later the 'four divine heroes' when they generate enough mana. but that was not his concern anymore. At last not 'now', since the only goal that MUST be complete was to bring the chosen to their plane (earth), to that even their own destruction was acceptable (since they have others 'copies' of themselves). Hell these entire new planes can go to oblivion, as long the chosen was safe everything, and I mean EVERYTHING was secondary.


	2. Chapter 2: power of the gods

**disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, Neither the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari or Worm web Novel Serial are mine.**

 **Author notes: Hello again. Sorry for the rushed work in the last chapter I fix somethings on it now the lines cutting the scenes are there too (for some reason mines disappear when in upload) .**

 **I will try to explain things as they go (in the story).**

 **I would like to put here that this story is AU, because with the 'four hero gods' coming on worm will have waves in the world, and as much I would like to go by cannon and make a 'fix fanfic' that will not happen here for a long time on this story, since that don't happen in real life easily (to have total and complete victory). The power in this fanfic is also a little different because all the capes have 'brute 0' or more in some form. This is because I can't see cops, swat, and other special forces using non-lethal force to take 'armed' man, I see them putting bullets on some villains or making their lives very difficult (the same thing that a 'normal' armed thug receive), also there a lot of people in the USA that are patriots, people that help in disasters and making charity to take some action to help there.**

 **So with so many guns and people that can use it (and use them well), you are telling me that beings like 'Jack' or some other villains survive for years without receiving bullets to the brain or homemade bombs or axe to the face, car at 60 miles per hour at the face or just beat the crap out be 'normal people'. Well here they can survive small caliber bullets** **(they still hurt a lot), there is differences level of 'brute 0' a master will be weaker than a mover or a blaster. So is more difficult to kill capes.**

 **In another matter, in this chapter, the four heroes are more near reality (material plane or Earth Bet) than the last chapter and act more human thanks to that.**

 **Oh, the color of souls on this chapter Comes from** undertale **.**

 **There is too much info dump here in this chapter I think.**

 **Hope that you people like this chapter^^.**

 **Well, let's put the show on the road again.**

 **Revision: Yeah this chapter was too rushed ahead. I also close the window from my PC so this is the second time fixing it :(**

 **Thanks again for the people that had advised me how many mistakes your here, hope that now the reading is easier.**

 **Edit 11/13/2016: Again using the software.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Power of the Gods.

The God of the Shield

'Location': between realities and times

Naofumi suggests to his brothers to just 'move' away from the foul one to make more 'distance' since the idea is to make it focus on them and away from the chosen at the same time that they send help to the chosen in the form of little pieces of them (avatars).

With all the power that the foul one was losing to leave the material plane and come here and the way that it try immediately to talk to them, probably means that it want something really bad.

Well now, Motoyasu is trying to buy us more 'time' through speaking with it (the foul one), Itsuki was trying to analyze it, and Ren to discover how to kill it.

So far we know that it very alien (even to us... and that say something), have an extremely small soul compared to its size, it can bend reality and it's Laws in many forms and is very, Very, VERY much desperate to reach some goal. Oh! also Itsuki have used his power to make a judgement, which the intent of find and see why this alien it's so foul to us and now we know that is because it's a planet parasite (Yucks!) well now we can act better since now we definitely want this thing dead with fire, bombs, and salt... (to be fair the metaphysical equivalents... so soul eater, soul crusher... and other stuff) to be sure that stay dead (many things that we fight have trouble to remain dead).

'WAIT' 'TRADE' 'HELP' 'THREAD' 'SPEAK' 'ZION' It seems to be trying to stop us from running.

Well, I believe that desperate is its. So it's name is ZION. Well, we 'look' to each other and steel our resolve… and run away. We are not stupid this being is losing power, and is a 'place' which is familiar to us, and we still don't know its power and how he can use The Laws. So no fight yet.

Zion (it 'send' that as its name) begins to focus his power to something on its center (look like a shard) and a light shoot from it to here, oh! interesting it can cut reality and even here (where between realities), we need to steal this idea for later use.

For some reason, that was a warning shot. We stop for instant (and so does it). Wait for 'some time'… and run away again this time doing two things, one we suck the mana 'where' he is 'standing' that make the material plane more 'far' from 'here' since there nothing to reality 'holds' to apply its Laws and to make things more 'real' and less conceptual. The second thing that we do is to split the party with each of us going in a direction.

Most of the times that would be a really bad move, and the first stupid action of a horror movie, but this Zion just have sent his equivalent to a 'Kamehameha' getting close to a 'Genki-dama' and used it as a warning shot (really 'far' from us), so it want us alive and don't know how much we can take. Or at last, this is what my brothers and I are 'seeing' from the energy and this situation.

He sends another (far weaker than the first shot) on Itsuki, and my brother 'bend' to his metaphorical belly (since here he is the unholy fusion of a cloud and thousand of birds), making a smaller target and trembling asking for it to stop. Zion does so and move 'closer' to him…. And then my brother run again 'looking' very bewildered (to a cloud… if that make sense).

I would like to comment that my brother is 'he who lead' or 'he who speak' since the hero of the spear was always good to make people come to his side (especially women) and on the millennia and eons that he lived he have become a great actor. Once he had entered a material plane and had led a movie as the main actor, that move was to be their 'Rambo'…. Now in that world, that move have replaced harry potter, Shakespeare, and lord of rings. They created a religion to his image, an entire culture to his action. Hell! Jerusalem is now unified because even with difference beliefs and we more than 50 years of a recent history of blood and hate there…. They could agree that 'Itsuki is life'. I still can't understand how that happened and I was there the entire time. Oh! And Firo has kicked his balls for thousands of years so he can fake being hurt just putting the word 'kick' on his mind, is super-effective.

So while Zion is hunting my brother, and he is faking his pain, we are still finishing the preparation to fight him, and as far I can see the avatars succeed to secure the life of the chosen. So now we prolong the battle for as long as possible and try to save as much as we can.

One should note while this battle occurs in a 'place' with no notion of time, we probably will still need to take an eternity to finish this fight, oh well. Let's start.

* * *

Present time

Zion

The warrior stop in the middle of what his was doing, that was shooting frozen rays to stop a flood… on Brazil. And look in the future, his future to be more exactly, for some reason he was extremely happy in there, that was odd because after his partner death he only feels sadness and emptiness. In the next moment, his future-self move and go between the dimensions, had him sense another entity? or had tried to commit self-destruction? Using his power he comes to the answer…and that no, so no new partner. Was he destroyed be a something else?…also no.

Zion tried for some time to understand his actions. And he looks in all realities to find something odd, and see nothing odd there to be find. With his depression starting again he gives up (again) and starts to move. If he sees the reason behind his action he will act, if not well he would still 'help the people' like that human had said to do.

Doing things like now, he finished to freeze the river (the entire river), with that the flood is gone, and the plantations for this area here in the state of Bahia will produce less food for this year, making a little more conflict and giving people worthy opponents in a form of more capes to they to fight. Well with his job gone he change direction to north to remove a block on a side road…. using anti-matter to do that.

* * *

The present time

The Third- Simurgh

It looks to the future and saw a change in it, She starts to seek the cause. At the same time, she stops its circling on earth furrowing its face and closing her hands. The second action was to make a wave in human society so they could try to find the reason behind this change.

* * *

The present time

Taylor.

Closing herself off, believing that the walls were closing on her give her state of mind. She gives ups.

Her father was in the morgue of the hospital seeing her mother, her best friends were still in the school.

Despair was rising inside of her. she closes her eyes and falls complete on the couch of the hospital, which she was sitting, she tries to escape the sad reality. That her mother was gone. Then a green light comes in front of.

A man with full armor appears with a cape on his back. The people in the waiting room start to move away from the cape. He locks his mask in my direction. A warm feeling passes my spine, my mind calms itself.

Wait! I can be only 12 but I know that is not normal. I was starting to get angry at his man. How dare him to chance my mind, how dare stops me from mourning my mother.

"You-" I start to.

He removes his helmet, and bend a knee and focus eyes his greens eyes on me (which were glowing).

"What happened to you?" He asks in a calm voice

"My mother has died," I said to make him stop bother me.

"Now can you-" I try to make him leave

"How long ago," He asked suddenly.

"Go, away" I yell. I try to rise and fall hurting my knees.

"Be healed," He said and a green light appears on my legs, and the pain on there go away.

"If I have enough power, my words are Law" What bullshit is… wait Mom!

"My mom-"

"How long" He demand.

"Two hours ago," I say thinking that is too late.

* * *

Naofumi – The Hero of Shield

I come to the material plane as close as I Could to the chosen location as I could, I note that my bag has stayed behind and now is lost between the planes, but at last my clothes have come with me. Well, no problem as soon as I can I will use my magic to call the bag from between the planes.

I look in front of me and I see a broken child, I that moment I start to manipulate the air around her and send mana inside her to calm here and send to my mana the feeling of calms. Oh! Shit. She has noted what I am doing.

She is getting angry, and far worse than that she is the chosen, by the reaction of my shield she is my chosen, and all the shields-beares can hold grudges for far too long. Well, that will not happen here.

I stop using my mana and I remove my helmet (using a bottom hide on the rear of it and other near my neck), after that I bend my back to look her's eyes at the same height (without come close to her).

And I start to question her, looking to her mana to have some idea of the state of her emotions and her soul (which all things comes from). I don't dare use my mana to look inside her, so I only use her 'aura', the light that irradiates .

Starting question she I that her mother has died. Well fuck, this don't look that was 6 minutes ago. The concentration of mana in this earth is minuscule. And I sense no After-life in this Earth…. But since she is my heir (one of dozen of them and all of them bring more skills to humanity) means that if I win her, then Avalon (My Earth) shall win a lot with this new hero. So let's do something very stupid right now.

The moment that she say 2 hours I fell relive, I shall have a destiny worse than death but I Can Do This.

I touch her with the gem of the shield, and I and the spirits of the shield (yeah I have two) send us inside it. (more or less the spirit world of the shield... lame but very descriptive).

* * *

Taylor

In less time that I need to blink, he had move and then I here. There is no floor, but I not falling, there is no light, but I am seeing. The something moves inside me. After that the cape was in front of me again, there was a kaleidoscope of light, my own form was making lights that were closer to red and purple for the most part. On the 'sky' there was two light one most green and the other yellow. There were coming here. Until the cape looks to them that is and shake his head.

"I need a lot of information and to gather as much power as can spare and a lot of what I cannot spare," He said.

"I will treat you as the equal that you are, and with that the respect that it demands, so if I saying something harsh, is more because I will not hide what I don't need to hide when speaking to you". Well, this doesn't sound good.

"I pretty sure that I can reverse your mother death" or not, Yeah! this sounds great.

"The price will my life and soul". Wait, what? , your soul?

"Not mine-" I start

"NO!, yours is quite precious, I exist in many places, in fact in some years another piece of myself will fall on this earth, he will not remember this conversation since he was not here, but if my heart of hearts, this stone inside of my chest is giving to him he will 'remember' " there was a circle of light there, so maybe the ball was truly inside him

"The heart is like a black box of the planes, do you know of them?" He asks in a small and kind voice and I nod.

"Well is like that, I and any other like me have three, of them, after I gone I will give to you two of mines and send the last to between the planes"

"So don't worry about me, Oh! the stones will always grow to number three, so if you want you can give to others, always have the one that I will give you because I will be able to bring you from the deads if you have it our if you have the shield inside yourself". He said.

"There just a small problem" what will he ask to pay for this work?

"Again don't worry for not matter your answer I shall bring her" that make me relieved.

"the problem is if a bring her, the way that I went to need to do that is" he take a breath.

"I will need to reverse time, well not exactly that but close enough" he can do that?

"The problem is time is in reality, as the four dimension, anything that will happen already happened is just not come yet" So this is a sick joke? Will we repeat this moment until the end of times?

"So to that to not happens," he said "I will send your soul to the past you, I shall note that is the only choice that I have since true reverse time is a titanic task" So far so good.

"To that, I need to give you at the very last the magen, think of that as smalls machines, they will use something like copy-paste of PCs".

"You know PCs and copy and paste?" I nod.

"Good, that is what I will do, give the magen to you that is".

"Then I will give to you two heart of hearts, one for you and one to give to your mother, because if we fail or she doesn't believe in us I have made plans so she can be resurrected" He can do that to everyone with the stones?

"I cannot do that now because the souls are no longer here" I sense that more to this but I focus on what he saying.

"I would like to see your soul and share knowledge with you so that I can put you at right time, and can give to you as possible since I will not be here for some time to help you". give me what? He not saying.

My grandparents would have words with me if they know that I speaking with a strange and they would skin my ass for allowing him in my soul, but with all the things that he has to say that he can do, the fact that he didn't steal it already give me confidence. I nod.

"Good," he said.

"Well let's get this start" He put his hand on his chest and the hand enters it, Ewww, and pulled from inside it, blue orbs that he could hold in his hands… it also beats like a heart.

"Here will go" he show it to me, I nod, he put close to my chest, I nod again, and it touches me and enters. In that moment I fell Complete peace and a sense of purpose.

"Now to make sure that you will remember this so that you can help your mother I will give to you the magen" he opens his hands on my face and start to fall light on me and it disappear after some time, it probably had entered me like the balls. "Again since I treating you as equal, I note that if I try to the same thing in the real world I would need to bleed and you would need to drink my blood" eww wwwww www!

"Fortunate to you that is not necessary here, the magen fourteen, that I gave to you now, give better reflexes, perfect memories and I mean perfect memory, capacity to survive minor brain damage without damage to the mind, and some minor improved to body"

"usually it's can also use to share information between users, I will block that after this and also the real improvements are locked if you give the magen to others, so if you give your blood to other people, they will improve but not as much in the physical department as you and all their performance will be worse that yours"

"So, walk really careful when dealing with strangers" "like me" he said blink and speak again "do not ever do this again even to me, unless you certain that you can trust and if you have any doubts just don't".

"Now I will see what is need from your soul and we will finish" I Nod.

I see again how I spend this day, the locations that I spend in it, and the last time that I was with my mother and I hear on my head '3 hours ago, still good'

I see my dad talking to the doctor and this time I hear exactly what happened 'drive and write, Taylor (he have learned my name?) you need to stop you mum to do that or convince her that she could die if she does that, I putting some memories on the heart that will go to her with your permission' I try to nod, and sense that he receive that. 'if even that don't work I suggest to you take it from her, I will note that since you will chance your actions she would not die in the new today even if you don't tell her what happened, but you must warn them about that, so that she don't die driving in the future and that what happened here, since you will need their help, since your parents are great people'.

'good', he 'said'. 'now, let's see what more you need'.

I see again the day that I go to the protectorate in the school trip, the many times that I learn about capes (from my parents and some from my school), the fights that appear on TV, endbringers, Scion, here he look and see again and again I hear 'don't ever go close to him, or the endbringers, unless I return and appears to be my full mental capacity'.

I think why I would need to worry about Scion 'I will share that later, just don't… sorry about holding that'.

and I would not come to fight endbringers-.

I now see things that I pretty sure I never did, like a gigantic turtle being burned alive with a fire that could blind with its's light, I see an arm with a shield holding a man on a mediaeval armor falling from the sky and burning like comets, I see an army running in my direction.

'I am the hero of the shield, and if your heart remains pure, and still try to improve yourself, one day, if you wish, you will be the heroine of the shield'.

what you mean with improving or being 'pure' I ask,

' I mean to improve in everything because that make the soul grown, so study, train, eat, all that is new or better counts as improvement' 'and pure I mean not break, fall or getting evil in general, not much on that one'.

We finally end, and I see again this void place.

"There is much I need to tell you are not much I can do for now since even here time runs, just very slow, and consuming power", he said.

"Inside your heart of hearts and with your permission I will put two spells, of summoning" "one of them will copy you and send to my earth, the second will copy you there and send you here just a moment later, I cannot make it longer. That copy of you will live there and be just like you because she is you in the same way that even after death, like the second me to come here will still be me".

"That is the only payment that I ask, well that and that you improve yourself, especially on arts or getting more knowledge of any kind, and I mean any kind will do, " he said again.

"if you don't wish to do so, I will still do all I can do to help, but this is all I ask" I nod, since there little, I could not do for my mother.

"Well, let's start them," He said.

We return to the hospital there is a security guard almost touching the hero… with a Taser on a hand and a spray on the other. But before I could say anything or the guard finish, the face of the cape, breaks in the middle and explode, sending many gears instead of blood, I didn't get afraid since him smile before that, the gear turn on and on in the air and the light at the hospital begins to fail. His back breaks to and wing made of gears appears, now everyone still here runs thinking on the endbringers or crazy capes, at the moment that some gears pass me, I am in another place, I see machines so strange that hurt to look and gears and words so aliens than I cannot express in words or feelings.

"Don't" I hear in my head, and eyes Close by themselves.

"I still too alien to your mind, when you are older and stronger I show this again if you wish".

"still on this, my own true name, that represents the essence of my soul, and them this name represent everything that I am is 'progress' I am one of the gods of humanity and you, beloved child, you is my heir, so if the other me use the heart of the hearts to talk to you, remember to ask me true name, you can share it with your parents, but to it when you are alone in your house with them".

I blink (how I did that with closer eyes?). See a big ass tree and-.

And in the next moment, I was in front of my mother she will leave in 10 minutes to go to work. I know that was not a dream for three reasons the heart of hearts, my perfect memory, and the world with a gigantic tree that I just saw (was that another world?) now and again I am here.

End notes: I chose again to upload this as soon as possible and to not put in the chapter what Naofumi made exactly, he, basically, have taken the soul of Taylor, will all the care of the world, them he goes between the planes and return to a time with Taylor mom was alive, he didn't go more in the past because more power was needed. The rest of power that was not used in the things that Naofumi said was used to strength the soul of Taylor and to speed her training since he was afraid to share pieces of his soul (to give his memories) would corrupt Taylor (and yes it could do that). So long and thanks again. For your time^^ .


	3. Chapter 3:How to convince someone

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, Neither the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari or Worm web Novel Serial are mine.**

 **Author notes: Well I really had like to write once more here after so much time, I would like to thanks, all who have read this story, and like to say that all comments are welcome here.**

 **About the story, I will need to change what I have in mind for this chapter. Originally Naofumi was supposed to go to the past heal Annette and disappear for the damage that he would cause to his soul (since that is his source of magic), anyway since that would alter the story I prefer them give time to characters breath and grown a little before the ugly head of Brockton Bay appear to make everyone to suck everyone happiness (or at least try).**

 **Since the wiki didn't give a time for Bakuda trigger event I am using her here.**

 **Well, let's start.**

 **Revision 24/12/2016: one more time, hope that this helps ^^.**

* * *

Chapter 3: How to convince someone.

Annette.

This is turning to be an ugly day, Danny and I had a big fight last night, since he is worried about bombs in the college, because there is one crazy cape that has trigger on New York and she had escaped making all the teacher in the country and on my university afraid that she will try again somewhere closer or will go to some gangs from here since the are some villains capes groups here, and now Dan also worry since he learned about that new 'bomb cape'. And had got really angry with me for going to work this week. But we need to work and I can deal with crazy capes, villains or crazy women. God knows that Lustrum's group had

all the three in the end.

I look ahead and see my little owl bothered with something, running at my direction and crying.

"What happened?" she was so happy just moments ago, I know that Dan didn't tell her of our fight and I would later tell him that I would sleep here at home if he calms down. So what is happening here?

"Mom, you have to listen to me" oh this doesn't look good, my daughter is making a face so sad that is breaking my heart.

"You can't go to work today" I will gonna to kill Dan if he is using our daughter! The man that I married should know better than use our girl to win a silly fight.

She put a hand on her chest, and a ball comes out… wait what? Has our fight triggered our little owl? oh! God. I need to speak to Dan and we will need to hide this, no gang or govern will make my sweetheart a child-soldier of any kind!

She put the ball in my hand, and after that moment I see only white lights, then I am in a hospital and Danny is talking with a doctor while angering saying that is a lie that I have died? Then I see myself on a bed… on the morgue of the hospital. Then I see a Cape with a full armor in front of me. Then the scene changes again and I hear the armored cape talking.

"I pretty sure that I can reverse your mother death" well this doesn't sound good (since it's seen he was doing a bargain with my girl).

At last, I see Danny Talking with the doctor and I learn that I die for drive and writing, well never again I will do that.

"Taylor, little owl have you become a cape?" She looks at me and blinks.

"Wait, no. Mom, you need to listen to me!" she said.

I wait to her to talk, to help her to center herself and calm down.

"An accident would happen to you three hours from now if you leave" she starts.

"I can prove to you by giving to you that ball or the other one that is on my chest and giving you information that I could not know otherwise then you will need to stay home today" she closed her eyes and try to find words, the conviction and the despair on her face would make believe even if I was not her mother.

"I believe in you, and the ball has given me some images" she nods.

"Let's not talk about that sweetheart," I said

"Daughter, the cape in my vision, has you see him too?" She nods.

"He has reversed the time to bring me here" Wait, what?

"And have given to me these two black box in the form of balls too, in the case that we die again since he said that with one ball he could resurrect the person that was using them" What?

"Oh! He also made me a cape" what?

I sit on the floor, my legs could not stand such bullshit anymore.

With a weak voice, I ask.

"Had he done some bad to you, to bring you here?" Please God makes me think too much on this, and he just a hero type that just had trigged recently, and no a monster that trigger my daughter and can control time. And now I and me too (from the orbs).

"No! the only think that he ask was to me to have a good life, and that if he could use a 'summon' on me, I had agree and I have seen a really big tree before come here" them she get sad again "He also said that would need to use his life and soul, and I think that he really mean the second part"

I try to think and getting no new ideas I ask my daughter,

"Why?"

"He said that I was his heir and that he have other copies of his soul, so I was precious and he was not" she jump on my chest, making us fall on the ground and hide her face on my belly.

Hey, wait a minute 'summon me', what my owl is saying?

"My owl, what mean be summon you?" I ask.

"I am not sure, he said that was the only payment that he would ask" I can read my child very well and I can see that is more to this matter. But I will try to get that later. Well, first things first. Calm my daughter is my priority at this moment.

I start to make circles on my owl back, she begin to hiccup, and my clothes were getting wet on my belly, I make a little song and we do this for some minutes until my sweet girl calms down.

I rise until I can sit again, my body was rigid for the time on the floor, I got up and raise Taylor too, she still holding me, which is not a big problem, I wish that I could put her on my arms, but she is too big now. I walk to the telephone (with her hugging my side) and call the university to warn that I could not work given an emergency in my home, then I call one of mine students, that also was the president of his class, to warn them that today we would not have lessons. And at last, I call the secretary of the association and ask to warn my husband that I could not work today for our daughter was sick with a stomachache. This was the code to 'problems at home' that I use when I still was with Lustrum's group. Dan will know that something is wrought at our house and that I can't talk on the phone about what is.

After that, I sit on the couch with my girl hugging me by my side.

"Anything more that we should know sweet?" I ask.

"He said that he would like to me to improve, to 'make my soul grown' and that I was his heir, but mom he could heal by saying two words, can reverse time, could bring me to a different world, could summon me to different world and back, could see and transmit memories and give powers and he said that could bring the dead but for the last one he need the soul of the person, and I pretty sure that before he bring me here I had seen his soul in the end, and that is... was huge like nothing that I see before, including the gigantic tree, and was so alien" I hug my daughter holding her tighter. "So, how I can be his heir?" She asks me "That don't mean that someday I will replace him?" "He said that one day I would be stronger enough to see his soul"

She look at my eyes and said "He said that another copy of him will come to me" That send a chill on my back. But my child was not finished "And that mean that I will able to copy myself someday?"

Trying to hide the despair that someday a man will come to take my daughter and there is literally nothing that I could do to stop him. I tried to buy some time and said.

"I-I don't know sweet, maybe with more time we see if you are a cape like him or that he was mistaken" Yeah, fat chance of that. No one would destroy his own life much less his own soul for a complete stranger if not sure about something.

"Mom I can remember all that happened after he made me a cape, also I can look my memories from other angles, but that is weird, and I can focus on a sound or smells in the memories. I also think that I can focus more because I never could focus on a single thought for as long as now" She said.

"He also said that my body would receive some improvements" my daughter is truly trying to make 'next make mom's hair white day' today. Well, at last, I will live to see that coming (since I will not die today... at last I hope not).

I ask my daughter if she could tell me from begin what would happen from now until the part that she stopped me. And again my heart breaks listening how my owl and Dan receive my death, and after that, my owl tells me about her meeting with this cape. She remembers almost all from before she receives this 'magen' and all after that. I note that my girl had forgotten or didn't notice that one of the cape power was that he can calm people with his mere presence or that the moment that she sense that he tried his best to win my daughter by any means necessary. He also tried to treat my owl like she an adult and treat her like one would treat his own child at the same time that he acted like she was a partner or equal to him... either he is mad or he had a reason to walk this carefully.

Oh! And the best part of from what she discover that her's owl forgot or didn't tell me, her daughter's ball have a shield with a clock inside it, and I cannot remove this ball from her for the fear that some cape will try to kill her and this ball can truly raise the dead( So if I take it from my girl... I will, in fact, had help in killing her) .

So at least I don't need to worry that he want her dead, he can copy people so I need to worry that he will copy my daughter and run away or that he already did that. And I will need to help my daughter to 'grown her soul' so that when this 'hero' comes and bring the problems that will sure follow because he is a freaking cape that can bring the dead and reverse the time, and what else since he seems to be talking about the Law with a capital letter and a 'the' before. So everyone and the mothers of the endbringer will probably want him or a piece of him (literally) meaning that tell will come to get my sweet child too.

So, after all, this information, I really in need of Dan here to calm me and to inform him, after that will all have a day of with our little owl, and, after we put our daughter to sleep, we will probably remove the whisk from where we hide it.

* * *

Danny

After I make up some excuses at work and using the fact that even on Christmas I normally work (that usually annoy my wife a lot). I move to my car to go home.

While I am driving I try to see what happened to my Rose, usually after our fights, that are more serious, she usually spent more time with others teacher from the university. I hope that is truly just a stomachache that happened to our owl, but since that is our code from my love 'rebel years', well let's hope for the best and if that don't work let's prepare for the worse.

Getting home, he was assaulted be his wife, that makes her best try to drown me with bullshit, oh I believe her, and with the ball that she literally removes from her chest and her distress, I would have not other chose other that believe my better half anyway.

On our bed, after some drinks and apologies from us both (nothing like death to unite the family or so it seems), we calm down and I Hug my Rose from behind, she is already making plans, and I probably will need to see the boys and use them to make some preparations, because I agree with her, a big storm will come from this. From that, I have no doubts.

* * *

End notes: Well folks hope that you like this chapter, later I will need to fix the grammar from the chapters, I trying to speed because my recess of my 'vacation' is short and I would like to write more than I have on these last mouths (with was almost nothing). Next chapter will probably start the 'raising' part of the title, with power


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, Neither the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari or Worm web Novel Serial are mine.**

 **Author notes: Another chapter is here, I am making then short so that I can bring them more per week.**

 **I notice that I not using much 'I' on the point of views of the characters.**

 **Well, not much more to tell, for now, here we start the power training and see a little more of the Taylor family. I am putting her as 12 years old, from what I believe was her age when her mother die. If I am wrought please put on the review with a citation, many thanks ^^.**

 **In this chapter show Taylor trusts much more than canon since she have not broken completely and she had not trigger yet, some people said that she trigger once before the begin of the canon, from her mother death, so if that is the case, here Naofumi has appeared before that.**

 **Also, the parents will need to make some damage control at some time to avoid to have a child-soldier (since she will want to be a hero). If that still going to happen, is more a chibi Taylor vs her parents vs the world situation.**

 **The scene with the sound training was not like I wish to put here. But I cannot see Taylor knowing that alcohol can loosen vocal chords making snoring worse (her parents could know… especially Danny).**

 **I will try to make the Hebert make stupid decisions or at least stupid plans, especially since now they are very desperate and thinking that the Naofumi will steal or force Taylor to fight endbringers, since Taylor have talked to them about the giant turtle and the fight that happened while Naofumi was fallen from the stratosphere (that probably will appear on my main story at some point). I would like to put here that would be perfectly natural. To assume that a strange would not have the best interest of someone dear to us, no matter what that person show to prove in the first moment. So they will start to making bad decisions or having a bad situation worse.**

I **will now use the timeline from a site called 'timeglider' so while I do not follow Canon anymore, since Taylor mom is alive, I will try to follow what happened before and what will happen still, since the 'butterfly effect' still not too big (for now). I will change some stuff.**

 **Danny and Annette are freaking out in different way, she is trying to analyses and overthinking (here on worms there is not such a overthink), and him be brooding then acting in an overprotective way and infantilizing her daughter (or not, love from parents is a very powerful thing).**

 **Taylor will try to munchkin and try to make art all the time, so if someone has a good music, especially from some cartoon, to Taylor sing the theme while spending her day I would greatly appreciate. I would put 'gargoyles' but not only is really difficult to sing that but the year is 2007 so I don't have much idea which theme songs she would use in her day. When she get a little older this will be easier since I can use Maycon Jackson's music or other songs.**

 **I not succeeding at making a believed 12 years old. I can use as an excuse that she have in her blood (in the soul) 'machines' to help the mind process (that is what Naofumi put in her) but that would be a bad excuse. But well that will probably be the flavor of the heroine of this story (a smart female lead... at last I will try to do that), ideas and tips are welcome. Oh! I will say that, when she trigger, Skitter can be more like canon one (or not). Only with a thought process more like Naofumi (that is can fight and be distracted thinking about something else). Let's see how shard vs souls machines + magic will turn like ^^. My bet is a lot of trouble.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: How I threw web? Part 1**

July 1, 2007.

Taylor

She woke up at two AM, just four hours since getting to bed. After all the talking with her mother, that naturally had freaked her mom out, talking with her dad, that also freak him out. Her parents and She have passed the day together and also test her memory to see if she had powers like the cape has said, now she know that she could read books and bring the knowledge to her mind with the information going directly (like she just reading a phrase a moment ago and try to remember it but…. with the entire page at same time), she also could put the page of the book on her mind, and remember all the detail on it, like color, smell, font, all the letters and the sense of touch, she could also remember all that she taste after getting the 'Magen' now.

In another test, she just looks at all the pages of the book, unfortunately, she could not bring the knowledge of the book this way since she had not read it yet. But she could read the book on her memories and then know what was inside the book. Also now she is reading faster than before (and on her mind is even faster) and, from the math book, she appears to be able to solve problems faster, what had taken in past 20 minutes to solve a page from the book now is taking 12 minutes. Maybe the last ability was just because she was very happy and was very focus on the work, but since mum point that when asked she could remember all formulas and all questions (not at same time) and bring 'ahead at her mind' so fast that take only a moment means that the more she works on some knowledge the easier will get to do that, which was the normal way to everyone, but since she is not forgetting means that any work will be only easier with time and no matter how many years takes for her to use it again that formula or see that problem she will not forget.

Also, she could focus her attention more or split her attention in a lot of ways, both her advantages and disadvantages, if she focuses on only one thing time seem to slow down, maybe that was the 'better reflex' mean by the hero of the shield? Well the problem all this power and situation is still very new for her, so when she focus really hard she also ignore everything around her, Her dad got to draw whiskers on her face when she was focusing on the physical science from an old book (very old) from my dad high school, that was extremely odd action to my father, but I think that he was trying to distract me, and that works… also, he called me the entire night 'owl-cat'. But I will have my revenge since I shall remember all his funny mistakes from now and will tell him in the new year when we gather to remember what we have done this year, I could also try to remember the actions of my parents to be better at reading people, but that sound very wrought, later I will ask mom to see what she think (since she can read him like a book, the one that you have at least five times). The second problem is similar to the first one she only could 'hyper-focus' at one thing at the time (she could not do it to an area…yet), and takes some seconds to have the best effect and to ignore all other things (thanks for that dad fail to make owl eyes around mine).

When she split her attention the problems were that well that she could not give her entire attention to one of the problems and she could only split her attention in a small number of times. This was the normal way that we humans do that, but tasks like focus my attention on the TV and the same time making the homework now work (that was awesome) way better now with both tasks being well done (so she can have her fun and work). Oh! now she also could splint too much of her attention but she still remains somewhat aware (so no owl eyes).

So I was still enjoying that I was a cape now, and putting on the back of my head that the cape,'Progress', called himself a god.

I sit on my bed and try to training and discovering my new capes powers, I try to focus my mind on my hearing, I doing this since I don't want to disturb my parents because yesterday was really a long day.

I can listen to my parent's breath and the snores of my mother, the later I always could do, but today they were especially loud, that what usually happen at Christmas eve and at new year for a bizarre reason. So I can be doing a mistake I thinking that I am listening better, but I also can hear my own breath which was more difficult to do in the past when I tried to focus on my hearing. If I focus on my memory I can sort of focus more since I can isolate a sound and with that make louder or learn more about it. The problem is that I cannot focus on my memory to isolate something and paying attention to my surrounding (which was when my father gave the damn owl eyes in this afternoon).

I already know that I can hyper-focus on my vision (since the owl eyes incident), I try now for my other senses starting with my tact. Yeah! I can do that, I can also split or hyper-focus on my memory… hey waits a minute. I try to remember the moments that dad drew on my face, and I can remember it even considering that I was not aware it that moment. When the cape had said 'perfect memory' he means it.

Most of the time that my father was drawing my face I was with my eyes closed (thinking what I had seen). But I still have some memories with my eyes open… And now I can confirm that he was trying to distract… just that was my mother that he was trying, I try to put the memory of the sad face of her on the back of my mind… and I succeed. I could not do the same to my feelings I don't know if was because it doesn't work like that or that the hero block some functions of the 'magen' to avoid me become a villain (some cartoons start like that… with an ordinary person becoming void of feelings he start to do evil stuff). Maybe is to the best.

Mom can be sad because I now a cape, sort of, but I will do my best to improve, the way that the hero said that I could 'grown my soul' or make it 'stronger' makes me think that it is how he do his bullshit. He did say that 'as long I have the power my words are Law' I could literally fill the capital letter. And he did deliver what he said that he could do. So I going to get stronger and stronger, until my parents are safe from all villains and endbringer and become a true cape… I still putting at the back of my head that I can probably become a goddess if he was right. Would I need to discover my own 'true name' would that make as alien as him? as certain of myself as he was? would allow me to do the impossible like he did? I could not put the fear or the sense of humble that it makes me. This will be a long road.

I try to sleep again, failing that, I start to read the book from the romance that my mother show me before, yesterday, the hero did say that 'everything count' had he not?... well he said every knowledge and art, and books are art are they not? Can I grow my soul be making art? Can I make draws or use modeling clay? can I find a way to always try making art? and I can sing or beat with my fist a song. Yeah, I can remember some song from cartoons.

So as I try to hum the 'baa-baa black sheep' song as best I could (which was not that well) I try to see the scenarios from this romance the faces from each character, try to understand who want what and how they would act with each other. I still didn't have the clearest image in my head. But now that I could remember everything I could focus on a character appearance and when I focus on a scene with he/she, his/her form will perfectly like I think that it should be, so now I only need to focus on the personages, the location and them how they would move (and feel) to have a good picture of what I was thinking in my head.

I close my eyes many times while focused on the book. So it's was a surprise when the light hit me because the Sun has risen already. Wow, I can focus for that long? My parents will be so proud of me when my grades come out. Will I need to downplay what I can do? My power is not like most of the capes, can someone find me with that? How they test people with some weak power to see if they are capes or only really smart?

I will need to ask my parents. So I raise from my bed and start to hum another music, a simple song, I make my bed and go out of my room.

I will go down to make some breakfast and drink milk, while I wait for my parents to wake. Then I will pass my eyes on all my books and then I will prepare myself while waiting for the bus to go the school.

Will I need to guard my power against Emma? She practically my sister so she can keep this secret or not? I...

The cartoons from our Earth and even on Aleph makes the capes having secret identities, and When the Hero return we will need good ones until he training me to be his successor and what he will do after that? Fight the endbringers, help Scion to kill them. The last one I can only hope that his bullshit is bigger that their bullshit. He didn't seem to like Scion very much (why he called him Zion?) maybe the two of them are Gods. Wow, that would be so nice, that means that powers really comes from Scion…. Wait, so this means that I can't get powers like the rest of the people? Well, I need to train more anyway.

After going down the stairs I find my parents awake already, strange, my mother only have class in the afternoon, so she the last one to go up and my father usually wakes up after 7 am.

* * *

June 30, 2007

Danny

Spooning my rose, I try to find some solutions for our new problem. Obviously, this was better than have his beloved dead and her sweet girl broken from despair (from what she had told). But his wife was probably correct in thinking that this new hero will come and try to take his daughter if he didn't take her away already (and that was an awful idea). So since he can manipulate time but he still not here means that so-called 'God' is not all powerful, no matter how glade I am or how great his sacrifice was, if what he was told my child is true, this cape could be just a time manipulator that see our daughter trigger and is trying to seduce her to his gang or group, I will hold judgment for now since if he truly destroy his own life to bring his owl to the past, that will make a really a big debt his family and he have to this cape.

So I cannot go to the authorities since they could discover that her daughter was a cape. Since there is no way that they will not move heaven and earth to have a cape that can reverse time and give thinkers powers to others (and doing so they will find his family and discover his daughter powers). The healing can be explained with being reverse time, the 'memory transferring' can be the same tinker bullshit that gives her daughter powers. But if this cape has more powers, like the power to copy himself or to send people to others Earth. Then this cape can help make this planet safe. Giving warning about level S threats or sending people to safe places (since he can 'summon'). Hell, he probably can access others Earth others than Aleph since trees don't pierce the heavens like the one that her girl has saws.

"Dear are you awake?" my love asks me.

"Yes, sweet?" I respond and hug her tighter.

"We will need to teach our owl to be discrete, none other than us can know that she is a cape".

"Honey, she is not a cape", I say to her.

"Dan, she have a perfect memory, also she is smarter than before, can manipulate her own senses, and we still don't know what she got from the physical side of the equation" she points to me.

"To everyone that will be enough, especially if her blood can give more power, tomorrow will need to test that", she said.

"What? Why we should drink our daughter blood?" I still have shiver from that part of the story.

"Because we need to know if she is the only one that can give powers like that or if everyone that had drink can or… if that cape made a mistake" she said.

"Why? We definitely will not share this information so no one will try to take our daughter "I ask again already thinking what terrible things can happen.

"Lung can make her a slave or making her a whore and will use her blood, the merchants can drug her and use her blood, and the Empire will probably use her blood as an excuse to become the 'superior race' , and the 'heroes'" she said with a distaste "Will just take her blood".

"She would need to be protect from they or would more like be caged for the rest of her life if she is the only one with this power, until the cape returns, or if the blood taken from her gives a better 'magen' than the other people, but this is not the worse part" she said.

"What more?" I ask trying to think something worse than that.

"slaughterhouse 9, since Jack is there, or the former sphere since he appears to hate tinkers and this blood can count as tinker tech or that sick bonesaw could find this 'interesting' and seek her to play with our daughter" Yeah! I will probably not sleep today.

"The Simurgh also like to destroy our hope… in this case would be kind literally" ... Maybe I should stop listen to my wife now before I cannot sleep today … and for the rest of my life.

"or-" she starts.

"Sweet, I know, this world is fucked, but either will hide this from everyone or we hide until that cape return, try to build time until the endbringers kill him and return to our normal life".

"That will not happen". She said.

"Wife, I know that you agree with me so why not". I ask.

"I see the memories of our daughter from a mere touch"

"He can reverse time, and summon a person using the same ball, twice if we believe him, so we only have our sweet because he truly didn't wish to fight her be separating us from her… or that he made a copy already". I will not sleep well tonight.

"I am certain that he believe that she is his heir," she said.

"And he can manipulate feeling with his mere presence… or not even need to be there since I didn't freak out when I see my own body in the morgue so can master from distance" ….will I ever sleep after this?

"And his blood can give power, so he is at very least a powerful cape". She finishes her thinking.

"I agree, and he will not harm our daughter". I begrudge say.

"That is not it," she said.

"If our daughter gets more powers or only with what she have right now, she will try to use it," she said.

"We will not allow," I said with certain.

"She is a teenager, also the school, the TV and everything else glorifies the capes, don't you remember how you rebel against your father or how I try to fight this society?"

"If we chain her too much she will become a child-soldier," My wife says with a defeated tone to her voice.

"We need to gain time until she is more mature, which this 'magen' will definite help with".

"What you mean?" I ask.

"With a perfect memory and with more intelligence, our daughter will grow faster… and she will see the ugly side of this rotting world clearer than before" …that is true.

"So we need her to seek us, to use us an example to her cape life, to have her continuous to follow us, and if everything fails she need to agree to go to the wards," I said the last part with distaste. Fucking government and this fucking the wards program, why they don't simply make a school for the little capes? Everyone know that power can change the mind but they will not seek fights just to fight will they? They do usually go for the life in the streets and the gangs… or at last, I think that is what happens.

"My love, if we use our owl blood can we use the library from your work and your access to the database from the internet, you told me that got from being a professor that give you privileges access to cutting-edge research?" I try to make a plan. Step one gets more information to understands my enemies. Dirt capes trying to take my daughter from me, only over my dead body that my little girl with leave me!

My wife looks at me and blinks, start to move her body until is pointing to mine, I think that I see the gears of her mind turning faster and faster.

Then she makes a strange jump and holds me to the bed smashing our pelvis together, with our clothes in the way that was not very nice... also she hit a little too strong... ouch.

"This is the best idea that I ever hear," she said smiling now ears to ears.

"With this, we can learn about capes, powers, triggers, their psychology, the limit of their power,…" yeah, yeah I am awesome "culture, art, and all kinds of knowledge" wait, what?

"What?" I intelligently ask.

"We will discover in some weeks with the last ones if our daughter gets more powers or not, with the growing her soul" "if, that is true she will be more protect from capes since her words can become 'law' like the cape said that his are" I think that my love has gone a little crazy here "if not we will be able to hold our daughter for years, more than enough time to her to mature and be safe" ….or not, I marry a woman that is as smart as she is beautiful, and to me she is the most beautiful woman in this world (since our daughter is still my baby girl and WILL continuous to be my baby girl so she is the most beautiful girl in the world).

"Yeah, and I can teach her how to do management, trying to sell to her as how to best spend time to have a double live, also I can teach her how to make finances, I can allow her to go with the boys to learn all kind of stuff, like how to build, to talk tough, fix things, fix cars… or how to defend herself like the association protect our area with security guards... and lots of angry boys". I say with a smile.

"Dear I like this idea, but training to fight?" my better half ask.

"Yeah sounds bad, but hear me. The boys like to training because no one will call them to move stuff or to fix things if they see fat people… at last, if don't see many strong fat men around here".

"And since we don't have much money to spend, of course, we could not make a deal with a gym, but here the thing".

"the boys usually training working or beating the crap from trespassers or…" she looks me strangely at last part but what I have say is the truth, every year the number of people, from teens or capes, that want to make a 'base' on the 'perfect abandoned' place grows... and more that one occasion the building was from the association… is not our fault that we don't have money to make our workplace pretty!

"…. Or guarding the place against the gangs since they don't use firearms against us neither we use on them, for obvious reasons".

"But since there is less work, and the boys cannot fight every day to work a sweat because they would be too much hurt to work and they need time to work to get their salaries. So".

"Well, we use a building with gyms equipment inside of it to train ". I start.

"But, you said that is no money for a gym," my rose said.

"True, but many gyms have failed and bankrupted (like everything else), so was not that hard get a lot of stuff for almost free, or free depending on the situation".

"Many of the boys know how to training, and... well some of them know how to it right, but since many owe me favors, for the jobs that I find, for the contacts with a doctor and especially nurses that I -" I said.

"You have contacts with the medical industry?" my wife look to me like is the first time that she discovers this.

"Love, you know that" I start.

"No, I don't".

"Why do you think that every time that I go to a university party with you, we find on our table, future doctors and nurses?… you are an English teacher, not a medical one, hell how many times had some of them come to a bar that we were in or in other events?" I try to understand why she don't know this.

"They were not making a pass on you?" she asks.

"What?"

"Those cows from medicine, nursing school, or whatever were not making a pass on you?".

"… I am skinny and on my forties and most of they just start adult life so, what you think?"

"I think that there was some students try to make some network…. And cows and some dudes totally trying to bed you to get your help, but why they would jump at your bone like that?" she asks.

"I think that I understand now the problem, sweet which part of the boys beating the crap of a lot of people you didn't understand? If the boys win they can still need medical attention and we can't go to that new cape girl, Panacea, because is not a terminal disease neither is a fatal injury (most of the times), since the public hospital here are a joke, then we will need to send the boys to have medical attention from the private sector, and we can't waste much money, so trainees from private clinics, medical schools, retire works, unlicensed works or even some crazy people or some dudes that have their license destroyed. So all these people come to me or some other person in the managing… also the people they beat the crap out usually need more medical situation, and most of the times are in no condition to call for help, so we send to a private clinic and they pay from the own pocket the medical bill... we try do send they to some expensive ones if we can, hehe".

"I-I have no idea," my wife said.

"N-n-next just go to sleep, but later in this week we will send Taylor to training and to see the trainees working ok?" my wife ask.

"Ok" I agree we move a little and again I hug me wife to my chest.

"To think that all the letters and phones that I had make disappear" I barely listen my wife saying something.

"Dear, had you said something?" now that we have a plan the rest of my energy has left me, this have being a long day.

"No dear, I only think how my rivals and cheat…. I mean how we will cheat to hid the reason to training our child" I barely understand what my wife is saying since I almost I the dream realm… which will probably have nightmares with bonesaws and The Simurgh competing to see which of them can fuck more or twist my…. Them I close my eyes I go to sleep.

* * *

July 1, 2007.

Taylor.

My parents were on the table, with the breakfast already made to us to eat.

"There is something wrought?" I ask.

"None, sweetheart, we just could not sleep well, and we need to tell you about the cape life". My mother said.

"But first let's eat. Then will talk, don't worry sweetheart." She said with a smile that didn't go to her eyes.

I eat trying to focus on my taste sense. Tomorrow I will try with my sense of touch and see that I can bring the memory from what I am eating now to what…. Hey, let's try something, I drink my tea and use my memory to never forget this taste, then I eat my bread, once while focusing on the tea taste. And, yeah, I get bread with the taste of tea. I clean my mouth eat the bread now saving the taste of the bread (for some reason I can remember a 'warm taste'), I drink my tea…. With a bread taste on it, this was a very bizarre experience. This means that I can taste chocolate every time that I eat vegetables? If yes this ability has just got to the top of my favorites gifts so far (perfect memory, better senses, better focus, etc.).

Had finished the breakfast I wait my parents to talk. Is probably about not going to fight, or not join some cape group. Which I totally agree since I have just lost my mother and got her back, so I have a good idea what my parents would feel every time that I would go to fight. I don't know what will happen when the hero return, but he kind of told me to have a 'good life', and he will probably want me to wait for him to return, while I don't know how long that will take I can wait and training.

"I will not join a cape group yet," I said in a firm tone…. For a 12 years old.

"Sweet! You will not-"my father start. He then blinks.

"You agree with us?" he tries again.

"Yeah, I remember how it's broken us when mother…." I stop talking, my mother sits at my side and squeeze my shoulder.

"So if I go I will go as prepared as I can or will try to have a support role in the wards, but that still is a long time from now". I said.

"Little owl, capes also have superior strength and can survive small bullets thanks for their brute 0 powers" I forgot that.

"So, we also need to test that, because you could have triggered and that cape could not have told you that" I frown looking to my father.

"Progress has not lied to me, he sacrifices his own soul to bring me back," I said.

My father looks to me.

"I hope that was that happened, but what he had mastered you, or is using tinker tech on you? Would we know the difference, which is the reason that we need to test, if we can pierce your skin as easily as ours and you still just as strong as yesterday and not twice as strong we will be more certain that you had not triggered".

I open my mouth to say that I extremely glad to have my mom back, but the last words get my attention.

"Trigger?" I ask.

"The schools don't teach, the capes don't tell, and the media hide this information, but to get powers a person need to have an extra piece of their brain, I don't remember the name for that part... yet we will do some reading... and you will help when you return from the shool... and only then ok? " my mother tells me. I nod.

"And the trigger happens in what can be described as you worse day, you trigger and get another piece in your brain that gives you powers" She finished her explanation.

I shiver, yesterday definite counts as my worse day. With a small voice, I ask.

"Can we test that here?"

"Yeah, no problem but before that you mother needs to give you more information," my father said, my mom looks at him and nod.

"Some years ago, I work for a cape, before she got mad and go to the cage" I open my eyes wide looking at my mom.

"I never had to tell you that, because with fewer people knowing that. We would more safe, I did tell Dan, but that was more because he kind of found out, I also try my best to hide who I was, but I probably still on a govern list, just because I was associated with a cape. So" She stop breath gathering air and start again.

"You, should guard the information of your power, and only share the info with us, if you share with Emma, bad people can torture her to get to you, or to get a clear idea of you or what you could do with your powers, you don't need to try down play in the school, since you are already a good student and we can tell that your better grades are because you studying more. If you want I can spread that you finally start to study at home so that is the reason for doing better."

Seeing my mother corpse in my mind again, I nod.

"Yes, I will only tell you two about my powers, I will not act cocky on the school, and I will totally raid the library and study all the time to hide the fact that I have power". I said.

My father smiles, nod to me and say.

"Owl, we can start to train you already, we will put the internet here, but you will only download books, you will not surf the pages of books, because if you do so someone can become interested with your speed of reading. I can be wrought that our govern watch us to this degree but is better doing this to be sure" he said.

"The boys tell all the time about a forum of capes, there is all kind of information about capes, personal information of capes, types of power and more." I… and mom? Look to my father with surprise.

"….Dad, I already know about parahumans online…. I am 12." I also hear my mother talk with a small voice "there was a site…. All this time?".

"You can go with the boys to train, that is if you don't have a brute 0 power, and I can ask for the boys to teach you lots of things, we can kind of tell them that is because you wish to follow my steps and protect the association that will make us from the 'old guard' very happy and they will give you more time. Also, they will probably like the free of charge or almost it, since I work there making this work far easier". My father said.

"Also, you can go to university with me at nights," my mom said. And I see my father shake his head, my mom kind of look to him and they seem to have a silence conversation.

"For that, to work you will be always on my side there and we will return soon to go home, at most we stay until 7 pm ok?" my father nod. So yeah!

"With can also use the database from university and cutting-edge research using my access, because as a teacher we get that, so you can study all the things that you want, and study art here, or we can go to library from my work."

"Also, if you wish we can go to my work on weekends so that you can look at the books to read later, here." My mom said.

"Mom, dad, I would love to that, I still not sure what the hero wish from me when he said to me grown my soul, but if this doesn't work I will only read and prepared to his return." Both my parent's eyes kind become darker with that information.

"So how we test the brute 0 rank?" I ask.

* * *

End notes: I am finishing here because this chapter was becoming too big. I will revise a little and then upload. Hope that you like this chapter^^. And again if someone wishes to become my beta, I would love some help. So until the next chapter^^. Nice Easter to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: how to shoot web? part 2

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, Neither the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari or Worm web Novel Serial are mine.**

 **Author notes:**

 **Oh first things first, I will change some more things about powers, to make some sense (to me) to why they just don't kill all villains with a professional sniper from the EUA (there must have one at very last with the cops, or with the veterans from the army… that they don't kill the ones that burn their city or sell people is strange to me) please note that this is change is not a critique on canon, since I really like Worm.**

 **About the chapter:**

 **Spoiler alert.**

 **I tried to make a dialogue more plausible, so Taylor parents don't know how to make glass slides or some specific medical knowledge. But With more time they will learn much more and I will not have to downplay what they should or could know as much.**

 **So in this chapter, Taylor show herself as much stronger than a girl of her age without training, this is from what Naofumi has done, I simply use a chart using her weight (at age of 16, so even if was same weight and strength she would be stronger right now than a 'normal' sedentary teenager) and I 'pass' Taylor from 'novice' to 'intermediary' in the chart .She doesn't have a brute 0 rank but she has much more strength to someone that don't train with weights. This is from magen (from the synapse of nerve-muscle) and from some other stuff, that appears later, but you can make a very good guess already.**

 **I don't remember if more girls in that school other than the trio had the names spoken in the canon, or if Madison was friend with Emma already in middle Scholl, I know that Sophia is not here in the begin of the story or, in the very last, that is not part of the same circle of Taylor friends. I am curious if Sophia just doesn't have an interest in Emma or if they know that the study in the same Scholl (since Emma is a 'queen bee') and Sophia just didn't care before canon. That more because in worm the distance from the school from where you live will say which one you will take… and even after getting her power shadow stalker remain in the same School. Any correction or suggestion on this part is welcome.**

 **Taylor will try to add Emma and her family to her secret, this probably is not a good idea because of canon Worm serial, so to this to work they would need to first gain the complete loyalty of Barnes family…. Or things will go terribly wrought. Or they can go very different from canon at very last. Well, let's see how things will work here.**

 **Spoiler alert.**

 **In order to control the transmission of the power with the blood (the magen), I will put that it need to be consumed fresh, so is not every time that someone bleeds that blood could give powers. The four heroes can override more restrictions that Taylor can because they know this tech for more time and have full administrate powers on it. I am giving this information now so because Naofumi will take some time until he appears again in the story.**

 **Well, I try to finish this chapter here… that didn't work. So we will get some more chapter, then I will return to my main story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: How I to shoot web? Part 2**

Annette

Looking at my daughter and focus my head, I try to introduce this test to her at the same time that I try to get a blood sample if we are lucky I will find a microscopy at some second-hand shop and buy some glass slides to try to see my owl blood. I don't know much about this and neither Danny does, since our science class was some time ago. Later at my work I will try to enter the library and see a book about this. With that we will try to discover if this 'magen' can be discovered with a simple microscopy or if it is some bullshit tinker tech (more bullshit that is). With more information, we can make more tests.

So while I put at the table some cotton and alcohol. My husband is heating some needles with the fire stove. We will use them for some tests.

"Taylor, we will test first how tough is your skin, I will first piece mom's finger, and see how much strength I need to that, then we will try to do the same with you". He starts.

"Is important to destroy the bacteria before that so we will have to use alcohol in the needles we are using and also using the heat on them will kill most of the germs, we also will clean our hands with alcohol to avoid problems. Note that you should never use the same material that has the blood of a person on another person since that can pass some sickness, we are safe on that, but even so I would like all the care of the world when dealing with my little girl" He said smiling at us.

Danny goes to our daughter and cleans my child hand, while I clean mine, he takes some needle and shows it to our daughter after that he pierce my index finger. He put it on some paper towel and cleans my hand again using the cotton. Since I was still bleeding (just a little bit).

He then cleans his hand again and repeats with our daughter, He pierce the skin and put the needle on an another paper towel. And clean her hands. In the moment that he was holding the hand with cotton to stop the bleeding faster, our daughter said.

"Oh? I am not bleeding". My child said.

And that was true.

"Sweet child, can you say again what the cape tell you about the powers that he has to give to you if possible use his own words since you said that just after he had to give this tinker tech to you he give the explanation to you". Danny said.

"Only that I have minor improvements to the body and can survive minor brain damaged" is the second time that listens to this, but still bother me that my child say that she can bear that much damage, like that, was nothing, since to think of that to happen to my daughter really break my heart.

* * *

Taylor.

Pleasantly surprise that her parents were giving so much help, she tries to remember exactly what 'Progress' had told her.

"He told me that I would need to bleed to give others powers, and they would be lesser than mine," I said again to my mother.

"He said I would need to bleed to give this power of mine to others, he said that when I have received the 'magen fourteen', he had open his hand and move it closer to my face, then light come from the hand and it moves from the hand to me. He also said that I need to be 'really be careful with strangers' so I probably only need to bleed and don't need to give permission to that to work, mom would you like to try? Or you think that it could be dangerous? I know that the hero would not hurt you but he could be mistaken about this." I said.

My mom looks to me and asked.

"Sweet, I will ask you to have your skin pierce again with a needle and we will see if that is enough, since he said that you can give to people this power, means that it multiply inside you. Since our bodies make blood with time and nutrients, how so I not sure, I think that I use to know that, maybe is something inside the bones or medulla…well, returning to this problem, After we get your blood I-I will…I will drink it."

"If no problem appears from this today, tomorrow Danny will drink a drop of your blood in the water to see that if that work or not".

Dad piece my skin again and pass to my mom, she 'drink' it (she put the needle in her mouth), eeeeeekkkkkkkk, and nothing happen.

"Maybe you need more" I try to say. Since I remember that 'light' that the hero gave to me was more like a hand full of it (ha ha ha) that just a drop of blood. So maybe one would need enough blood to make a hand full to get powers from this? Or more since he did outside the 'real world'... And how he did that to us? Because that is was so cool. I would love to have a world of my own.

"No, sweet let's wait for more time." My father said.

He looks at me and says "Sweet, I have some weights and I would like to like to test your strength".

Smiling, I answer my dad.

"Sure dad, Progress only informed me that my reflex would be better now, so I also would like to know what 'minor improvements' would be" all the times that I talk about the hero my dad's face darkens, but I am sure that when they meet they find a middle ground.

My dad gives me a weight of 10kg, and obviously I could raise it. Hey, I can raise it with one hand and is not so heavy, my dad gives another 5 kg and now with 15 kg on a hand, I could not raise it. I use both hands I could raise it with no difficult. When my father gives the second 10kg weight I was on my limited, I think that I have just my normal strength, is was long ago that I try to train to be the next Alexandria so, I probably have a normal strength to a girl.

My father nods and said.

"Little owl, you don't have a brute 0 rank, this much was normal to me when-"

"Honey, she is a girl; I think that with this much I could not raise it either when I was her age. And just like Taylor, I didn't go to a gym" My mom said.

"But I agree that is not a brute 0, some capes girls from our daughter age in the wards can raise as much weight as a grown man so this much should not be a problem. So, Taylor, you will not go fight adults". My mom said.

"Yeah, owl you would not believe how much you need to beat a person to make them faint is not like the movies, that tell you how easily one person can beat a group giving a punch to each person, if you know how to fight is easier to drop a person, but there is a reason that we measure weight to decide in what category a person will fight in the sports, because 10 kilos of mass make a lot of difference" again my mother and I look to my father oddly after he said that.

"So, this tells us that you should not fight adults, and male teenagers, also remember that your skin is just as fragile as ours, so anyone can pierce it with a knife. Also, Not only knives can do damage even pencils, pen or even keys can be used to do that. You would not believe what those merchants have used as weapons to fight the boys in the association. " he said "But, look at bright side, you can train in the school doing sports in any way that you want since your strength is close to normal, and if we succeed to make you jump a year people will be less surprise of you if you go well in the sports, because the change will be more gradual if there is any more that is. Maybe if it is difficult to discover this 'magen' you can enter in a team and become a professional in some sport, because you would not be using drugs… not in the normal sense anyway" I have mix feelings about this. Jumping a year sounds great but I would miss my Emma, we are sister in all but blood and even now that I have changed to be someone closer to what a cape is. I really don't want to become apart from her. Some of the stuff to hide my power wills definite sucks.

Mum blinks and she says. "Oh!"

"I think that my memory is getting better, I just succeed in thinking 20 names of animal and repent then on my head in the same order, I think that will take some time to have the full effect that the cape had allowed to others if this continuous." My mom said.

"Danny, if you wish, make some fast physical test with our daughter and, after some days, with will test her again, since she has a perfect memory you only need to say to her the results you don't need to waste time writing them " my father nod to that.

"Because you need to prepare yourself to work, and Taylor to school, if she finishes this fast enough, she can look to more books that we have" my mom have a full bookshelf at their room, I also have a lot of books, and dad have some books in the basement.

I make some push-ups, some squads, and more barbell curls and I remember how I have done then, and look like that I only need to that once to exactly the same action again (which will be useful later I have no doubts). Then I go to prepare myself for the day, I brushed my teeth, change clothes while singing mission impossible theme. My dad kisses me and mom and goes to work sooner than normal.

Mom show me two romances books, and one fantasy book, and her high school books, after that I look at my school books and I finished. I then blink and look at my mom.

"Mom, can you teach me how to play the flute? Or how play music?"

"Of course, sweetheart we can start when we return to home" I smile and finish what I was doing.

I leave the house and go to wait for the school bus. I try to spin a pencil between my fingers while waiting. This time I focus on each finger movement first before I try to speed the movements, I try that to see if can use my memory to speed my movements if I make a perfect number of movements to make a move (so I can spin it faster and later try to learn Martian arts faster using what I have learned about my powers). It seems to be possible, I remember the best movement to each finger but I still take some time to execute them (since if I do a mistake I will repeat the same mistake if I don't fix it). I hope that with more train I need less time to learn new movements or make my old ones.

The bus get here and I finally can sit there, since Emma is going with her father to school, I will need to find some other friends of us (more Emma than mine) to sit on the bus, then I will try to focus on their facial expressions (like when they smiling, how they skin around the eyes move), I succeed in both tasks and I start to make a small talk with them, I could not spin the pencil at same time so I put it in my bag and try something new making a hand beat bellow the window trying making a cool song, I do it with little strength to not bring attention and to not 'hyper-focus' on something, because if I do while looking to the faces of the girls around me I will need to say something at same that I play since would extremely weird otherwise if someone talk to me and I complete ignore them.

Oh, I learn all types of cool or useless stuff in this travel, like every time that Carol trying to boast something her first puff up her chest (probably because she can strain her back to do that) and raise her nose. Or that Jessica has a really small twitch below one her eyes or above her eyebrow that happen every time that a sudden and loud sound is made (like yelling or clapping).

The bus is finally near the school, I think that Carol like me more now and I learn more about Jessica, maybe I should hang out with more people, since talking is a skill and I lack it, so with when I learn more I will make my soul grown more? Well at very last I will obey his last request and have a good life, and a good life means good friends right?

Speaking of good friends, my best friend is waiting at the gate, Emma is extremely sweet, she know how to talk, how to move, how to act, and she had tried to help me just moments after I discover that my mum died (mother was trying to call me), if my hero have not reverse time itself, my dad and I would need to stay at Emma house to recover. So I know that I can trust Emma. I will ask mum later to see if she can allow Emma to learn this cape stuff, my mom is smart so she can give the truth little by little to Emma and Zoe, Emma mums, which is like her sister (like Emma is mine) so she probably can agree after some time to add more people to our group.

"Hey, how you doing?" Emma said loudly since we still a little far from where I am.

She looks at me up and down and nods her head seen relieved, she speaks again.

"You called sick, what happened?" She asks.

"I got a little stomachache, but I better now" I saying smiling, thinking in a particular funny boast that Carol had made, because of that my smile will be real this way (I think).

Emma nods again, intertwined our arms and start to walk to school, she starts to talk about her yesterday and asking about mine, I tell her that after my parents and I calm down ( since they freak out) that you all have spent the day together. That makes a really small frown in Emma's eyes when I ask her if she wants to spend some day with your family she makes a big smile and tells me that she would love it.

Then I learn how was her yesterday, that she was a little worry about me, but she still had a lot of fun, she talks about some others friends, including Carol, and some other colleagues, including Jessica, weirds I had to believe that she was her friend. She talks about some boys had learned how to make whistles, and some troublemakers had a fight 'war' with must of them forming little gangs, to later go to the big ones in high school or the ones in the city (I believed that is what happens anyway, I can be wrought).

Maybe I could learn how to whistle with the boys, and watch with the others girls the boys beating the crap of one another to learn more about fighting. The boys, and some girls, do that all the time, or so I think, but when pretty girls, like Emma, look at their direction they fight 'for real' or something like that. Is not like they beat each other until they faint or break something. They do that more so they 'toughen' up to fight better or so they say. I think that is just boys being boys.

Well since neither Emma nor the girls could tell me what exactly they learned yesterday, but could tell me the chapters that they got to study I 'open' the book inside my head and prepare to read then since some teachers can ask me later in class.

The English teacher does exactly that, asking about some snippet of the chapters that they had read yesterday. So I 'look' that part in the book in my mind, and I make a speed reading. I could tell to him the place, the personages, and what they were doing, so he stops me and says that I have done 'well'. I need to be careful to not show a perfect memory, but not alarm so far, since I ever read this whole book before, so even if I didn't have powers I could answer the teacher (just not as well as now) but is better if I don't give the same exact answer of the book.

The period end and I ask Emma to convince the boys to teach us how to whistle. They teach us how to whistling to a simple whistle with the mouth, which was funny since Emma turn down one of the boys that ask if she would like to a more directly approach (she say 'not in this life!', ouch!). And I ask how many types they know (since then I can copy them later). So they show me different ways to that with the libs, with the tongue (with no 'direct approach') and with the fingers, one of the boys could even make a 'hand flute' making a 'Zelda song' the boys kind of freak out with that and forgot us (even Emma) to go to this boy since that 'so freak cool' the boy, Mark, show step to step to the boys how to that but they could not do since he had made them very fast, the second period start and was math.

I had done the exercises at home in the last afternoon, so I show the teacher in the notebook the equations and she allow me free period, I try to make as many math exercises as I can, I try not to look at last pages with the askers (which are some of the pages that I had not look at me house) since I always remember them if I do. I succeed in doing two pages (this class had two periods), I help Emma with one of the problems, she looks at me proudly...of me? and go to talk about the other girls (after finish her work), I listen her only with a part of my attention, she is talking about me, saying that I was really smart and when she get her powers I will be the chief of her organization if she don't go to the wards, and if she go I will make tinkers stuff to her (for some reason she think that we will get powers together).

We go to have our lunch at the cafeteria, and Emma, I and the girls try to make some whistles. I learn faster, so when I finish the simple one, I try to learn how to move my lips, tongue and to make the air flow to produce the exactly same tone. This way I don't show too much (since I will need more time to each tone) and I can play with the girls safely (and can later produce perfect song since each tone well be made perfectly), Emma make a duet with me and we produce a good music together, since I following her time, after that the girls asks us to sing more, but the time for our lunch was at the end. So we go to class with the girls trying to talk more with Emma and trying to know me a little more, I memorize their names and ask what they like and when they have their birthday, a others little thing, later I will check what they talk when I was not paying attention to have more knowledge about them and to help me socialize a little more. And with that, I will have better days (since I will have more friends) and more knowledge (of socializing). Oh, I try to remember the taste from what I eat in the cafeteria and succeed in doing so, I can remember even tastes that I was not paying attention? Good to know, also the food here still is not the best, so either I use a better base or change all the taste for chocolate.

We return to our free period, then I finish the homework of the English teacher, then I get the history book and start to read all theories in the physic book (at my head), so this way I can read fast and appear focus on the same page of history… that or I will be very bored.

Emma tries to get my attention for some time but I was hyper-focus so she had needed to poke me at my side. We make some small talk and she try to make me laugh (and succeed) and when the teacher focus his eyes on us, Emma return to her book, she didn't ask for help, which was good since she didn't appear having trouble and my sister will grow smarter if she try harder in the study. Maybe she can even raise her grades to go to Arcadia since otherwise I would need to go Winslow… or that would be what I would do before yesterday, I know now that I need to grow faster while waiting for the hero to return.

The day finish with one period of chemistry that we did in class, and that was extremely easy now, and our last class was home-economic. We cook some cookies, for some reason mine were extremely tasty, even using the same time, material and techniques from the others girls, I don't know that this is just me being good at making cookies, or some other stuff that the hero give me. But that would be strange, I will ask mom to cook with me in our house to check this.

Emma ask if I would like to go with her to her house, I say that I could not, then she ask if I like a ride which I would like. I call my parents and check with them then I go with Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, Neither the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari or Worm web Novel Serial are mine.**

 **Author notes:**

 **Well, sorry for the long delay, my education is taking a big part of my time, now let's return to the story.**

 **I finally have the plan of how this is going to work, the main problem was the endbringers and Scion fighting serious and how the heroes/gods of the four divine's armaments would work here.**

 **About this chapter:**

 **The way Taylor think, that Naofumi does and for a less extend Taylor's mother think is my interpretation on how they act. Since the first two make some estranges connections even in the heat of a battle (especially Naofumi).**

 **I also will put most of my author notes at the end of the chapter, so not spoiler the chapter.**

 **For the last note this is the last chapter for some time, I am in the final step to get my degree, so I will need to focus again, but like I say, one way or another my stories will be finished.**

 **01/03/2017: Well, there was many errors… hope that now is easier to read^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: How to shot web part 3 or bigger sister is watching you**

Taylor

"Today, you have totally rock Taylor," said my best friend.

"Say what, you know that I am trying to become a model, I think that if I make some good publicity in our school, that could give me the boost that I need to become know in this city," her sister said, with sparkly eyes.

We were going to my house so that Alan and Emma could leave me there; I start to think in ways to help my friend. The way that I see the best thing that I could do to help was to give her my power, since then she would always remember what to say, how to walk and how to act. Well, to that I need to ask my parents to do so… since I don't want to see them hurt again.

For a moment I remember the hospital, after my mother death, then my mind kind of move on without I notice… hum?

Strange, there is a warm feeling is inside my chest in the place which the 'heart of hearts' is located, now that I think of it that heart was where the hero keep his memories since he said that is a 'black box'. Is that 'heart that makes possible to me survive some brain damage?. Hum? Maybe my memories are stored inside it now, and maybe there still some of the memories of the hero to help me inside of it.

"Earth to Taylor" My friend pokes me again, I believe that this will become a habit of her very soon if I don't start to paying more attention.

"So what you think," she asks again, the Barnes are looking at me with an expectation (Alan is kind of just humoring us).

"Well, we can create a club, about arts, music or even your fan-club" Emms nods at me.

"You can create a blog on the internet, either that or have some youtube channel and/or some forum.

"Right, you are good on that stuff, the computers I mean, can you aid me on that?" she asks.

"Sure, the best part is that inside the internet, the cost will be lesser than that if we use physical things (like t-shirts and other stuff) and will hit a lot further that what you get on a single photo on the newspapers (since is a virtual data and can be used many times)." She nods again and says.

"Daddy, you say that you have books, notes and even recordings on how to act, oh, can you share some of your experiences with us, I sure that I can become a good actress or a report or a lawyer like you if you help us" She says that with a very sweet voice.

"Sure that my little princess, Taylor and I will make you better on this stuff in no time. Some of the suggestions that I will give to you can aid you in all your life. I already said this in the past, but now with my new little assistant, maybe you will listen to your old and poor daddy?" I try not to laugh because I can see that even driving Emma's dad can change his posture and voice to make himself look either bigger and vast (in the first part) on very small and fragile (the last part) I definite need to learn from him or from my parents and the people in the manager positions in the Union, because if I can learn how to act or just listen to some of their years of experience and condense that, I will aid myself greatly, and if I am to be an heir to a super-hero (probably one as great as Eidolon) I will need to inspire people to be great. Not just that this social part will probably aid me greatly in making my soul to grown, I can feel already a warm feeling on my chest… wait this is coming from that ball, can it connect grown with it temperature? So, this means that my soul is growing faster? Is like a muscle that gets stronger more easily in the first part of the training (daddy friends say so and I believe in them.)? I don't know. I will need to see this later.

"Well Taylor, we are almost there in your house, but to add some more, I say to you, my princess, and to you, my little assistant, that image is very important, you two can enter in some sport, make a young society to promote something like education, heal or other stuff. Oh, and be good in the education and excel in what you do is very important." He said... all true, but I think that you only want to raise your daughter grades.

Well, I agree with him about the image… but he actually needed to change his posture again? and he starts to make small changes in his tone of voice and make a small pause at the end of every sentence?. Is this a lawyer trick to convince people? I will also need to see that soon to aid me in be a heroine.

Well, we are here so I try this trick of Alan on them. I go out of the car look at them and start to speak clearly and using Alan technique.

"Mister Alan, Emmy thanks to bringing me here. Emms, I am sure that I can help you in your dream, also I will try to jump a year and/or go to Arcadia".

The eyes of my sister change at the last part and she make a strange face to me that I never see before on her.

"So I will do my best to help you to go to Arcadia, there we can become closer to a popular group, maybe even get closer to Amy and her sister, I sure that if you get to a first name base with one of the bests healers of the world, and with her sister which is called glory girl I think that is her cape name( she had got her powers not long ago, so not much is know) so there is a good chance to you get closer to her since she is kind of new to be a heroine (not new to be a cape since her entire family are capes).

The strange look disappears, a million watts smile appear and… she actually just jumps here? Has she a jumper power?

I spread my base and firm my feet, I receive Emma missile mark 2, the improved and explosive best friend ever. She hugs me and we almost fall, the warm feeling grows and I hold until she put her legs on the ground.

"Thank you!, thank you!, I have not thought on that! Dad! I will need to go in more weekends in Taylor house and maybe enter in an internet prep school.

Alan is looking at us with a wide open mouth, ha! ha! ha!, I will treasure that face as much I will treasure this super-hug.

Yeah, I will definitely give power to Emma, as soon I succeed to convince my parents, that is.

* * *

Some hour before, in the Hebert's house.

Annette

Well, my owl is on the bus, my husband had already go to his job, I am ready to go to mine, I do the last check in the house and go outside to... drive to go to my work.

Today I will drive very carefully, without even the music on, Then I got on my vacancy, I thank all the Gods that the build of social sciences, is not close to the administrative build and that the Law school is on another build at the outer side, since is no vacation spots there, they are always full, all the time, no matter the day of the week, even the weekends. I think that is a little strange, but I move on to my class.

I test my memory again, and now it seems that I remember everything that I have seen since I had start to drive to here, but I still cannot remember a conversation on the street that I passing, since I was paying attention to the street, but I know that Taylor can do that (or so I think). So later I will test that again... now that I am thinking on tests hehehehe, there will be not repent in any trick that my students use to cheat, neither will them convince me that I have said something and just not remember that and that was what we had agreed inside the class (like the exactly time to bring me they projects and other stuff). You all are now doomed to excel or fail, All you, My sweets and 'innocents' students.

Returning to what I was doing, I finally enter my class. Then I sit on my chair and move to the computer that is caged here (so it cannot be stolen), looking to it I think that I will finally buy to me a laptop, which will aid my daughter and me in learning faster from the use of more material. We will need to be a little more careful on what we look on the internet.

I have access as a teacher to many databases in the net, which are full of top-of-line research so with that and access to digital library and the physical one we will definite have a lifetime worth of information about powers and other things to help us. I could also listen to speeches or ask/listen my colleagues from other disciplines to have more material and to know what is more important in a certain given area.

Of course, we also need to hide this and make to ourselves a motive to explore this. To this, I can use a public computer outside my class. Because all the computer from the libraries of the university connects to the databases (with a 'high-level clearance') with that I only need to not be seen by the other people and by the security cameras.

Another way to get information is to use another person clearance to see information so if that computer is traced that person will get the blame as a 'possible thinker' cape, I have ways to get some of the access of my closer fellows professor and associates from here (in fact I have some of their passwords), that is because not all databases in the internet are clear to us to see( at same time, since sometimes we get a temporary access) by the universe (they say that is too expensive). but that way can end very bad to me (since they are people close to me, so close to making the collection from who could have to take the information) and what is worse this can also be bad to my little owl, so I will only use it very sporadically and when I truly need this information (in other words if I never use, I will be happier). For the most part I will use the public computers with the free access anyway,

The third solution is to have my daughter seeing directly the information in this library, this will be very easy since we have gone there many times already, I go there since I need to evaluate test (and I work here) and she because she have homework and, that sometimes, need to have material to read or search. We only need to be careful to not borrow the books from the library, since the govern can be checked our history or worse some gang can try. A good idea to add here is (re)introduces Taylor as a teenager with the desire to become a researcher, doctor, physic or another profession to other professors from here. Hell maybe we can change from one direction to another after some time, saying that she 'change her mind' or 'like this profession better' this will not be the first time that a teenager or even an adult has changed his/her focus in a university. The better part is that with this Taylor can ask a little (and only a little) the other professors about a topic that have her interest. I hate the idea that this is to make her soul 'grow bigger' to help a dubious plan of a super-cape (since he can go back in time) but with this the chance that he allow my sweet child to remain with us grown bigger. I think that no one would reverse time itself without having a great cost, that the cape said that was his 'life and his soul' so to that to a person he has just meet means that this person is very important in his plan, and he want her badly since he did that because my daughter was shattered by my… my death (so she also was more fragile… or she had trigger) . So the faster my daughter grew the safest is to assume that this 'progress' will continuous to have her in the highest esteem.

Now that I think of this his cape name is 'progress' so either my daughter had/will trigger with a great power and this cape has reverse that (or not) to fulfill his agenda or she will grow to be of great use to him. He said 'heir', can he mean that his power is like the butcher? I shiver on this though since this means that she can also be like Glaistig Uaine or one of the other super powerful and super crazy capes. Really this talk about souls is closer to Myrddin's crazy talk about magic.

Well, my students are getting here, and we start to make a small talk, the ones here are Mark, Bob, Caroline and Miko, which are half of this class of mine.

Since the coming of capes fewer people have the time to have an education, together with the way that most usually work as soon as leaving the high school, means that are fewer people seeking to graduate in English.

Well, we recap what we talk in the last class, and I notice that is easier to remember things from before receiving this power, which was already easy since this is not the first class or the eight that I teach this part of the education.

The rest of class is here, which are, Carol, Rose, and Mag, they ask what happen yesterday and I say that my daughter had a bad case of bellyache. The girls look at each other probably assuming that is her first time to have that time of the month (which was closer enough to the truth now that I think about this).

With this additional easy I go a little faster, using easier to understand terms and words, and even better, I could adapt better my answers to each student questions. In a matter of fact, we usually end the class after a one hour and forty (I teach two worth class), now? I end all for today in one hour and fifteen. I am sure that I can go to only forty, but I will not since I need to give time to my students to adapted to this new speed, and even then they will time to absorb the information. But If I prepare better before coming to teach and change a few thing to my way to talk to the class, I sure that in one hour I will teach all that I usually do and with the rest of time I would go to either reinforce what I was teaching or doing more exercises or even going even faster in the curriculum. This day is going incredible.

"Teacher, the class today was awesome, I could focus to begin to end….err I mean today you were on fire" Mark is a good boy, but he talks to fast to his own good… and he looks to much to girls asses… hey! When I look at my memories I note the focus of his eyes was on my legs in some parts of this class, this is not the type of attention that I want! I will make certain that him now that I am off-limit. But I also certain that to most part Bob and he were focus either on my face or the slides… yeah, super-powers are not always good, but this time they rock!.

"Thank Mark, Spending the day with my husband and my Little girls really recharged my energy.

Really most of my time I am with either of them, or working here, in class and with the other teacher. So that was probably a godsend hiding in plain sight, that I could spend even more time with them! Since my daughter has recovered faster than we thought, I had returned to work." He does a little wince, and that is it. Good, so this is just a boy being boys and look at everything that… looking at my new memory I don't see my Danny doing this to other women, which is very good, I need to reward him for that, doing something good (or very good) to him, I think that I know exactly what to do.

Well I finish talking with my students, getting more and more knowledge of how they act, and go to my office, well mine and of two other teachers, I start the computer and go to one of this new sites with PDFs to download, I remember three blogs that my students had use to copy things and something they call torrent? looking to my two pen drives I start to put middle and high school book from my website of choice, and I use the blogs to get many other books, including one of microbiology with how to use a microscope, I speed read that one and also download some kind of atlas of cell structure and how the cell look like under a microscope. I do all of this here since I had, in the past, download many books of many types, Since I have done this in the past so is nothing new, what I need to more careful with the edge research and with the cape related stuff. I don't remember any of the professor or teachers here had problems with government... at last with this kind of stuff. Some of them had problems with drugs, stealing (information and technology), and even murder and some nasty stuff. I believe that I am safe if I just looking at this sites or downloading some books, I know that many people who download books to then in big groups since none of the books that I know have one gigabit (with really that many books an archive can reach that, but all my library on my computer don't reach that number, and I teach for many years…. Wait a second, the books that I already have I can show to my daughter and no one will be the wiser. Muhahahaha… I need to focus I will not teach wrought things to my daughter… hum now that I think about I do know some things about how to be a cape if my time at lustrous's group was any help, well I can teach to my daughter many things that she should not do (and some that she really! should! not! DO!), I believe that I will start with the obvious ones (starting with no mob, no violence to civilians and etc.).

After that I go to the library of this build, in there I was almost complete alone at this moment (damned go to study you lazy pupils) beyond the employee responsible for look at the machines (and the library), he was…sleeping in front of PC with a canal of sports in the internet passing in front of him (why he is sleeping at this hour?), well this look like my chance I enter the google and see which database for medical knowledge is better, they give me names like PEDro and PubMed, well I look at it and since here there are not a camera or someone here (paying attention that is), I just enter the reviews and the more elaborate clinical trials in brain research and after I look those for brain cancer, since that could give an excuse if I am be discover for someone other that this sleeping person here (which I don't see happening), well after that I get a review comparing people with brain cancer with a person with powers and after that one of the big studies of what cause a power to appear (trigger event),

I look at the young man, which is still drowning on the desk, so I continue, getting what a trigger is or what the studies believe cause the power 'X' appears instead of the power 'Y'.

This last part was extremely fast, I don't know if this is good since means that have less chance to be discovered or more chance to be discover (since the govern can possible track that), well I get a teacher guide of what to do with a children with power, which surprise me, they have things like this now? If so, none of this kind of guides had get here (in my girl school or here in the university), should I bring this out to the next meeting with my fellows? Well going on I take statics…. I stop here since I believe that I breaking the rule of going slowly doing the preparation, that I should have followed, well the young there is still out so I think that I am safe so I start to go to my car to go home, really what the worse that could have happen…. Them I felt a warm feeling inside my chest, in the position which that ball of light is.

* * *

The Simurgh

A new black spot has appeared below, I sense it due to changes in the future, the future is always changing and the past is fixed… no more? How?

Spreading more powers that before to scan a wider area, she looks at future, looks at some of her better tools to prepare herself, that tool that she select? that would be her future self, more exactly she looks at a construct hidden between her wings which were also hidden from the five senses and the tools that humans below use to 'scan' and 'see' her. She then reduces the amount of power to only look at that construct needs to that since her chains block some actions, like reading her all her own futures (which simply means that she need an object to record it) or 'mastering' the summoned (which she can manipulate indirectly) and other actions.

She 'read' the construct, which hides a 'report' of her future self, the chances occurred in Brockton Bay, focused in a being called 'Taylor', from that the others 'new changes' to past from the even more difficult to read future of that city, in the future the number of new shards which are active ('trigged') decreased, this is due to the improved the quality of life of the beings there, cause by 'Taylor' family, in one of the futures her parents die and Taylor gets more and more difficult to read, with the blacks spots getting bigger, this black spot is different from the summoner and other like him. Because first, she gets either to 'see' a 'perfect fine' future in which everything is going ok and no more input to the direction which her plans need to go is needed or the black spot show nothing. So that makes difficult to her to plan ahead (since that city has some important parts to her plan).

Satisfied, for now, in discovering this new limitation, she then moves to the cause of this matter to new changes to hers plans (which she often happens when someone trigger making her need to adjust her plan).

she then prepares to go to a direction in her present to future actions and see the future in which she protects 'Taylor' from the summoner group, in this scenario she… gets free. Giving now her full attention to this city and this future in particular while still showing the world below the same stationary action (so that no changes to this future occur), by protecting her she uses a ' new type of energy'? Which cannot be measured and yet could be? This energy could interact with matter or not, but the source of this energy come from nothing? Comes from this Taylor?

When enough energy enters her, she would suffer some change and gets free, but her future self, the one which was free, would be different in many different scenarios ( even having different personality).

Trying different scenarios, she discovers that Taylor produces more energy with stimuli, which can be good and bad. If too bad like the destruction of the city and every being that she likes to interact, cause… In that moment damage appear from the void of space with no cause or origin in her future self, from the energy? Looking further in the construct she 'sees' Taylor command it to act be speaking? Is the energy self-aware?

She created a scenario in which she gives as much good experience as possible, while still restrict for being chained. She not only gets free but her future self-put on the construction a 'vision' of her face looking at her present-self, pointing one finger and speaking?

"Repent" She had engraves at the construct a disgust with herself? Why?

She still looks at this scenario and near the end when she usually gets nothing from the darkness with blocks her 'eyes' she sees herself and the construct.

"Beware, from the source, protect Taylor, protects the humans"

She almost stops in her shock, she now can see beyond the darkness, but no good scenario could aid her against the source. In all of then, she loses to the source (of 'shards') and dies.

Trying again different scenarios and trying different things with the energy, and she survives longer in the scenarios with the more 'energy' and even making more of her 'brothers' self-aware.

What is this energy? She could not understand it.

She tries again to raise the amount of energy of this Taylor, and discover the closer one being is to her, the bigger the chance they also start to produce energy, but not in the same amount as Taylor, she produce, in orders of magnitude, so much power in some cases she could not measure it (even Indirectly).

With the extra time, she could fight longer against the source and new scenarios were created. But in all of them, she loses extremely fast.

At some point in the scenarios, the Source starts to take the energy himself and protects Taylor against all threats. Raising the energy and killing everything that he considers a threat (which include her).

The key seems to get as much energy as possible, and the core of this was getting as much energy in Taylor.

She tries to see a scenario in which she 'masters' Taylor and them she looks past the construct and looks at her future-self she is dead…. She dies screaming, dying with the world below distorting itself and getting 'WRONG' she could 'see' what she should 'hear' and she could 'hear' what she should have 'see' and more than that her future self-tries to attack her present self with hateful tools hidden in the construct.

She shifts the scenario and starting to use more points in the future and even more points in the past to 'see' different scenarios.

She looks at the future… that is only darkness and the darkness look at her? how can that be? she stops 'view' that scenario and she try to see other scenarios.

She scenarios that she lived the longest was the one which Taylor gets the enough energy as fast as possible, too much bad things to Taylor makes the world go wrong (literally), too much good takes too long.

She prepares herself, check that future many times, look herself at future of almost all possible possibilities that can happen in that city and many other possibilities in the future until the future of that city is almost set on stones to the one in which she have her best chance.

She is amused, the past is changing (and she still trying to understand that) and the future needs to be as immobile as possible. Even so, she will need to look 'ahead' in the future to 'see' modification,

She starts to make the chances to set her free while looking in how to survive. She. Will. Not. Die.

The first change that she do was use her power at a longer distance to reduce the oxygen in the brain of a male being… the second was provided the female with the second greatest 'energy' production 'fuel' (in this case the best data possible in the smaller time possible) with as much stimulus to her present and future production while hiding her from the summoner. She will need to add all that can produce energy in the begin in order to Taylor produce more (since she confirms that energy has a harmonic escalation when put two or more energy sources together).

The third was…..

She will need to many changes, she will probably use the vials with 'shards', also she will use the people that she had hidden in temporal bubbles (hiding them in some forgotten bubbles from a being called 'grey boy') and maybe even use the humans that are on coma that she put them in, because she have the fortune to 'see' beyond a trigger event and keep that being with an 'almost trigger event' to use in a bad situations. She can and will do far more to survive.

* * *

Annette

Yup, she leaves the university with no problem, the entire signals are green from there until her house, her husband has succeeded in getting everything that he need plus some more. The day was getting better and better.

She was about to enter her house. But she looks at her fence and she sees the fat cat of her neighbor, that cat was watching her house? Maybe this is her being paranoiac but she says.

"Get out!" The cat raise its tail and make a jump, is probably just the cat (the fat cat), but she was in the case, after all in this world there is always some crazy cape trying to get you (even be association).

Well move on, she enter her house.

* * *

Emma

Reflecting on her day she could only think that only a few things could had make it better.

Today her best friend had sure come with a new fire, in the past with the change for the middle school and with all her new friends (which was many) and considering her dream to become a model she knew that she needs to always expand her horizons. And to that, she thought that she need to change.

She was afraid that Taylor and she would get a part, her best friend was not a people person, but today show that she didn't need to that to change, and her view of world has changed thank that, but this change was good for her.

Now she would devote more to get where she wants to be. And remember what her big sister has told her; about always have her true friends closer.

Now her focus was Arcadia and the first step to the model world (to get herself know). From there she will see what she will do.

* * *

Nowhere (literally): Between the plans of existence.

Also Literally no time (no when)

Naofumi

At the 'moment' thing was good, the heir is safe on Avalon (one of the Avalons), her world would receive the four heroes in the form of the pieces that they send...

the being attack with the same power as the last 85... and with a similar attack from the last 86859 times.

Naofumi, move and blocks a gold energy attack with a shield made of gears, plates and with sensors in all the parts of the shield.

"AID, OBEY, DEMAND". This being is getting annoying.

The situation 'Here' was also being good, this 'space whale?' (its look like a whale to me) is unable to produce more power that it use to attack or even to be 'here', and is seems to no be used to be in a 'place' that even metaphorical speaking don' t exist for the most part (because one need know or be aware to exist as a metaphor).

The more dangerous moment in the fight so far was at the peak of the fight that had appeared when my piece has enter that plane of existence (which has changed the time itself). We had done that to hide my first piece send there.

This fight was taking a long 'time' since the being notice that we will not approach the plane (since we will get more 'real' and other stuff happens), but it also don't want to us to go away, so it not using that much power, It only use a lot of power to shoot at us when we try to run, in this case, that whale send its 'gold laser beams' at the 'directions' that we are using to escape and with that avoid us to run (hehehe, at last it what it believe it is happening).

Both sides are trying to get more time, we are doing that because the longer that its takes (which was already more or less 400 years of 'real time' of this plane…which say something since time don't exist 'here' for the most of the time… he!hehe) the easier will be to the plane allows us to enter, which will allow to change history and simple use the magical power to make a spell that basically say 'we win', serious with enough magical power you can do anything, not only change the laws of universe but create new ones, no matter how ridiculous. For example with the same amount of power to allow 10 normal humans to become a god, one can make this follow 'Law':

That " 2 plus 2 is equal to fish for the next hour in the planet Earth for all the beings there that are alive and with biological functions working" (the last part is more in the case of AI)… yeah, magic is bullshit. So, Using this 'Law' every time that four cats appear together they would become a fish, and if four fish get too closer they would become one fish…. Yeah, this is the amount of bullshit I am talking about.

Moving on to the battle.

One of my brothers had made a sword of pure decay (entropy) and shot it at the whale while one of my brothers observe what will happen (the bow) and how he will adapt to this new skill (the spear). it hits him and the whale seems to have trouble even to understand entropy, some pieces of this creature come closer to me.

I just 'approach' for a single 'moment' and consume a piece (shard?) of the being, we already notice that this whale is made of multiple sentient beings, but will all this 'time' we already know many parts that are safe to absolve, so far the being could not absolve very well pure mana, and it converts mana very badly to it forms of energy (its funny to note that because from what we 'see' it 'convert' magic from the material plan as it principal 'fuel'). The spear notice that it uses the dimensions in the plane to sucks it mana from there, and use matter to make energy. The silver line, to us, is that he sucks at doing that. Even then this whale fights well, considering we all agree that is try to not harm us while at the same time trying capture us four… at the same time. Is because we can produce energy? My power plus of the bow seems do believe so, but as far as we know the amount of power and skill do that is almost equal to half of the evil gods combine that we meet so far (the amount of power to kill us is smaller be orders of magnitude).

Well since the being use mana in a completely different way from us, we are also trying to learn more and share less with it, so far so good.

I know that cooperation would give us more, but I, the bow and the spear agree that this being will not do that. The moment it gets its own source of mana it would attack us.

Again I thinking far too much in a battle, but is already 400 years so I allow myself a little rest…

Fuck he is going back to the 'real realm', this can be really bad… well less bad now since he didn't notice our little pieces are almost there, plus the original 'body' (soul) of my heir is in that plane (her copy is on Avalon), before entering earth it stopped there and...

"COMES, ZION, THE ANSWERS, HERE" it 'says'.

Almost Endless amounts of the same Whale are coming out of reality, if it could call it past, presents and futures self at all this time why he only doing this now?

Well, this doesn't matter since the four pieces that we send will block that plane as the best as they can so they will not enter again (and they will use all damage that the whales made making 'holes' to pierce reality and use that to go to heir Earth and with that preserve as much power as possible). So if they want to go back they will suffer a lot do that (that is losing lots, and lots of power).

Well, we learn enough for this 'time' so 'now' is the 'time' (he!) to get far 'way' from this plane, since like I say the earth there is more safe and here have become more dangerous.

when we get 'far' from reality the Laws get even weaker, and my brother sends me a piece of himself to say:

"Eating" now that we are more distance from the laws, we are speaking using our souls, the bow, is saying that the whales have eaten the first whale? Well I don't question my brother's eyes so, why the fuck they would do that... the cannibalism is to get what? after all, they are there the same being.

"Still eating" he continues his report.

He shares with us the image of tens of billions of bizarre whales murdering each other in a cannibalism spread and gathering…

"Run" I 'say'. sensing that now they have more mana.

Twenty evil whales appear, it appears that with enough power they could teleport 'here'… this is new… fuck.

We gather at same spot and use all our power combined to kind of merge, the one that is four shows a gold aura wish was nobler that the spear, more deadly than the sword, more accurate than the bow and more firm than I… I/we run faster.

The twenty whales are breaking down since they have a lot less energy than the other evil whales.

We can see that the 'closer' they get from 'here' less of them remain because the amount of energy they are wasting… is a lot, and because of that they are still eating and murdering each other to get closer to I/us. Is that the reason that they don't have much experience in fights between the planes? and this is the why for first one to be 'closer' to reality? This can be useful.

* * *

I/We watch and run, seeing and learning techniques, powers and skills that giant, mutants super evil whales use to fight and… eat each other? (they do that often?) They created techniques to eat faster, this is so disgust. I/We have seen many eating competition in our very long existence (which literally transcend the time of some universes) and I/we see many life-forms ways to fight for survival but man this is ugly. I/We still look with attention to learning new things to bring home. I/We also send a signal not to home but to the location of some of our brother and sister (then they will send the signal to home) to aid us and to bring different powers from ours (to see potential,to see physical laws,to see spiritual laws and to see destruction). Because this plane has just moved way up to 'things to do' (and fight for). This was already happening and escalating thanks to the fact there is an heir of the shield in this plane. But seens that the new Realm is a treasure of new power to us.

Spoilers Alerts.

The part with the research in database is something that I cannot understand why is not more used here in worm, Why Lisa didn't use it to have full understand of what make a trigger or what event makes what kind of power, because is of character to her to try to break someone by talking (better I mean that she already did), using this I believe that the shards would allow the thinkers to know how powers work since with that they could cause, much, much, more conflict (with to the shards seems to be good). Do the points that using this make a viable the strategy to use with 'master-stranger protocol'.

The part with Annette students was more to not call them student 1, 2, 3 and 4. She can use their help in the future but this will need to be of character for her (so no Mary sue) please note that with a better memory to even events before thanks to Magen, Annette and Danial can use better their networks and people they know for the decades of living they have, a person with A perfect memory with no drawbacks is a very terrible person depend on Which one get this power, especially because Magen is bullshit, that gives each sense a perfect memory. Some people who give their right arm, leg, even a LUG, and eye to have this kind of power, not only that Magen give the memory but it also allows close to perfect muscle memory too (Is a mind and body memory so, no is not perfect), almost perfect kinesthetic sense. And some other bullshit, this extra are locked at the moment, but Magen was built to give the Hero of shield As much memory as possible (since in my story they also level up skills and use it to level up) and to share his/her memory with his companions (which are the true power of the shield).

Please note that version in this story is after mine main story end, so Magen has other things, but is not a be all and end all problems, is a very powerful tool and like tools who use it is what matter (in most cases).

I am trying to downplay the amount of technology in the Hebert family in the moment. But if They don't have a laptop with a university teacher (which I think is because of the year, their money problem and the tinker crumbling the technology edge research) they need to have pen drives or at very last CDs, I am going with pen drives.

The part with the endbringer shows two things, how bullshit they are and how bullshit is magic. Naofumi is a truly scary 'papa wolf' and the 'heart of heart' has the secondary function to aid in hiding the user from the Gods. Since the heroes, their companions and heirs are the ones which this tool was built for. So hide the heart is sacrosanct to allow them to stay safe from the wrath of the evil gods.

Oh, since in the interlude Simurgh refers to herself as 'she' I don't see the problem in putting her thoughts like I put, but any review on this matter is welcome.

The way that she is 'seeing' the future is more to conserve power, since she can tinker something (I am acting that tinkering involve more than four dimension) and 'read' it this way she live longer and can use almost her full power (that she is allowed to use) to 'see' for a moment and look at a future which she continuous to use them (so she have the cake and eat it too).

And yes she is protected from Scion, because if he could see all, he would not die in the end.

This is more because is almost 'blind' here to conserve energy.


	7. Chapter 7:Final preparations

**Before anything I would Like to thank the author Becuzitswrong for all his work. All his stories that I read in this site are great. So I say many thanks for all his work, time and love that he put on his words.**

 **A disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, Neither the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari nor Worm web Novel Serial are mine:**

 **Well, l am sorry for the long delay, with my studies, my hobbies and the revisions in the chapter took a big part of my time. In this moment, I am on my vacations, so I will update a little more, but soon I will need to go to finish my education. I hope that I still make chapters at that time that return to my class (the chapters will just really slowly update) so, at last, a new chapter yeah^^.**  
 **Oh! I know that god ex-Machina or devil ex-Machina makes a terrible story, but is just the begin, even Zion partner would get lost already with all the shenanigans (all the players already are doing mistakes). The only people 100% behind Taylor are the heroes and her parents. Everyone else has other motives behind their actions.**  
 **Just some more time until things really escalates in the next chapters, and a little longer after that to the Naofumi and the other heroes to arrive again.**

 **The 'power' that appears here is being overestimated by the Hebets, that power is the Naofumi power to attract and by loved by animal which gets a booster from the power of the shield (or in Annette case the Naofumi's power which are inside the 'heart of hearts') the animal will not obey a dangerous order or many other things (long orders, unpleased orders, too strange orders or too complex orders). They can use more mana to get better results. Note that at last the hero of the shield can talk with monsters that probably don't appear to a so common power to the Hebets, again unless the animal is really smart it cannot obey complex orders. And yes, they have already overcome the standard limit of training animals that is more thanks to 'my words are Law' and things like the canon of the Tate no Yuusha commands (really give a monster balloon the command to patrol? it should not even have a brain to obey that command).**  
 **I would like to thanks, all reviews, and critiques that I received.**

 **edit1: I have done some check-ups, but I still need to fix some stuff (autocorrect= autocorrupted).**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Final preparations, the days are passing and the cultivation of strength.**

 **Danny**

Now that am thinking, I would say 'Daniel, you are a very lucky bastard', because when I looked at a number of days which I can use as a vacation, I note that I had an entire month to use as vacation, plus everything that I had done today have worked out in this end, the applications of new workers were fast, and he got more work for the association that I usually get within a week of effort, that is because he succeeded in getting two more works for the association that together with allowing 15 workers from the association to make money for some days (20 or 30 days depend on which one of the two jobs).  
The secretary tries, once more, to call him to the bar (he had, of course, refuse her).  
With this mouth of luck, I probably can start to sound out the people in their 'Gym' to see their reactions to help his daughter. He! he! This day is getting better and better.

* * *

 **The Simurgh**

The past is getting firmer again, the future more alike how she wants it to be to fulfill her plans.  
She already has dimensions gates opened closer to all the sources of this new power. Plus, the timeline in which she is fully unleashed is coming sooner that all other paths that led into the summoner death.  
She starts to direct the present to bring the future to her victory, the first action:  
She sends a cat photo to the cellphone of the human female below (be shaping the signal of one tower to send it) that will make her talk to 'Daniel', and she will ask for a 'date' in other to mate him. That will make 'Danny' talk with more confidence on that part of her plan and make Taylor come soon to meet with the others humans that will give a booster to his daughter grown… and making Taylor produce more 'energy'.  
She has already done the modifications in the papers (using a microscopic gate between where she is and the where the papers are) and changed the electronic data to make 'Daniel' have more time for his family (adding power to be collect in the future).

She then will send a 'dirt picture' of a woman in the middle of her reproductive age, she is also in a provocative posture, that will make the man (bob) more willing to aid because Daniel will ask him to help his daughter with physical training (adding more power to her) and his subconscious will associate the picture to the request, this future don't needs more modifications since the secretary will try to ask this 'Bob' to a date in front of Daniel, and since she is Bob 'type' and similar to the woman in the photo, he not only accepts her invite but also give his best in helping Taylor, even the fact that him will not 'score' further in the future is good to her plan, since that make Bob continuous to help Daniel hoping for more encounters (saying 'wing-man Dan'), since I will repeat this type of circle to reproduce a similar effect.

I also send a message to both an owner of a construction company and his daughter making him choice 'the association' instead of the 'villain' 'Coil'.

Later this week, she will make Daniel calls the Mayor after he had a 'damn good coffee' and just after the mayor said his good-bye and love to his son, the fact that she will modify his dinner to make his second option to take the job fail to get the construction and relates jobs in the new shop in the 'nice part' of the town because a moderate cause of stomached, will occur when dealing with the middle man of the company in call conference, the other part will not notice… and that will make the Mayor resent them for something that they cannot fix (since the people in the company could not know the cause of that created this conflict).  
She also have done some inputs in the Directions to led Daniel to go to right shops where his choices will be maximized in the moment, and that will make 'empire 88' starting to notice him and his family, starting a spiral of conflict that will let to max imputes of power that Taylor can have before her arrival in her city.  
Daniel  
Since he finishes what he needs to do he then went to his e-mail to see if there something more to do (which was nothing more to do) and… wait. He has received an invite to a gun exposition and gun competition which will happen in a city less than 100 kilometers from here. The day of the exposition is in two weeks and for the weekend. There will also have a few panelists and some workshops (which we would need to pay… 15 dollars?). I know that this is spam but when I look at the site of my favorite newspapers, I get that this legitimate, woo-hoo. There is also workshops for weapon maintenance, gun regulations, what precautions one need to do with guns, which gun or ammunition to choice (and in which state they can be used), there even some rewards to some future luck bastards who will go on weekends to training for be a security guard for four months, and there is even a prize that the lucky bastard will have free martial training in a school (dojo?) for one month which is only 20 minutes away from here? How has this happened? Oh? A rich, ex-military man have wish to incentive the people to more patriots and helps the recruitment of the militares. Well, I can see how that would happen.  
There is also an invitation? To all managers and seniors member of the association to a picnic and show in the nice part of the city on this weekend? Well, his girls need to relax so even it not what he would usually do he would go at this time (also normally my e-mail counts this kind of thing as spam… strange).  
With nothing more to do, I say my good-byes and go to my first stop, I go to a second hands shop and buy the microscopic, a book about cells and a beautiful atlas of the cells and their parts (the seller was surprised to have it… and it was extremely new).  
Driving in the direction of his house, he saw a garage sale, after stop and talking to them, he learns that the family was going to another country and selling all that they could, luck to me this was their last day, and even if I don't buy they would just out all as trash instead of going to the second-hand shop and put there (they hate the seller there, for some reason), well, I have two notes of 50 dollars… and using one. They give me all their books (he he) four books of: how to make art(box 1), Internet programming? (box 2), how to run, stretches and strengthen the body (box 3) and martial arts (a giant box), well I will not ask, but they ask me why I am so happy, I tell them that my little girl wants to train, and the couple and their teenage daughter smile to me, and the girl runs inside their house and comes later with a box with protection gear to train, and gives to me.  
I give all that thanks that I could and seeing that they still need to put some of the things to sell and move some stuff to their friend's house, I call to the association to some boys come (they are selling a car, mp3, and other stuff) with that I go (later on this day, I learn that boys almost clean their garage and were extremely happy with what they got).  
Well, he had the stuff he needs he had more time and even money income, thanks for the new work that he will get a commission from, so now it's time to go home talk to his family and share the information.

* * *

 **Taylor**

She was the first to get in the house where the stupid and boring cat from his neighbor came closer to her?

That fat cat cannot rise even if it's home was on fire, how this happened? Well no reason to look a gift horse in the mouth (since I like cats). I rub the fat cat belly and the female cat roll pushing her belly at my hand purring. This is very strange. After one minute of unlimited belly-rubbing work, I stop and start to go inside the house, but the cat makes a loud sound and starts to go up to follow me.

"No, stay." I commanded it, would do with a dog.

… and its works, it looks at me and sits where she was.

Estrange, well time to do homework.

It's not normal to me to do it as soon as I get in the house, but I am still not tired yet, even considering what happend yesterday.

My work is also flowing incredible fast.

A Half-hour after I start, and I ave finish the homework for English discipline for this week. And my mother came home. This show how good is my hearing now that Ican use the hyper focus …, and I still can hear the car even while focusing in another stuff… cool that sound was loud, but that means that my dad cannot draw in my face anymore (or the problem that I was working was not hard enough).

I get up from my desk, run downstairs and run to my mother, I also her that she shouts at the cat (it still there?) and open the door. I smile at my mother give her a nice hug and… wait one minute, the cat still looking.

"Mom, the cat is still there" I said.

"She is acting strange today" my mother said.

I think for a moment and say.

"Here."

The cat approach, she is acting very weird to us. So if she obey me is could be a master effect, I look at her and say.

"Are you hungry"( this fat cat is always hungry).

She runs at my legs and makes a sound that I swear that was 'yes, ma'am'.

"Meow two times and I give a little meat (from a canned meat)"

She does so… my mother looks at the cat then at me, what?

She looks at the cat again and says.

"Show a paw to me" the cat only looks at her "if you want food you need to show a paw to me!" it does so…

what is this? is 'magic' a power, oh! I see 'if I have enough power my word is 'Law'.

"Mom, I will feed the cat, and I then I will talk to you about what I think that is happening" I enter with the cat closer to my legs.

"Wait outside" she disobeys 'now!" She runs to the door and awaits there.

This day has made a turn to a more strange direction.

Well after feeding the fat cat. And command her to not beg for food here and receive a 'yes Ma'an' meow. So either my mother and I are …cat-women (cape-cat-women?), capes with master's powers. Or the Law involves many things… I will go with the last option.

We get our hot teas in our hands, and we close the door to talk without being listened.

"Mom, I believe that was the law that the 'Progress' has said"

"The power to make fat cats understand us" my mom made fun of me to try to easy the situation. I will note that with these better senses, my parents will need to work hard to hide things from me.

"He said that 'with enough power, his words is 'Law' and we don't know how much power he had or how much is necessary to do what. So…" I don't want to say to my mother that he didn't have sufficient power to resurrect her but have enough power to send me in the past, and that was after my talk with him at that stranger place that I still don't know where it was and after send me to meet the giant tree. So yeah, let's not comment my mother's death to her again.

"He teleport me to meet that big tree" I keep talking since my mother is smart enough to remember that she died and that was why I skip to the last part, to stop her to think again on that, and she also have the 'Magen' so I need to talk fast to the point that I need to get.

"So, we had enough power to command and to attract cats?" I say look at my mother.

"I don't know; she obeyed you more easily and according to you obey your command to wait for a very long time, but if that is not master's power, then thank god." My mother loudly thanks the heaving.

"So, we can go sometime at the houses of some of your father friends, those that have dogs, since they obey easier, or we just can go to a pet shop… yeah that option is a bad one since if they all of them comer closer to us, because the workers there can think that you are a cape, but it's better to know now than the in the future, since if this Is truly a power, then it can be used to easier discover.. " She said.

"So, I will ask Danny to wait one more day to get the 'Magen' and to him buy a fish…" "wait a minute." My mother says.

She gets her phone and calls dad.

"Darling, had you finish yet? Oh! Already coming here, this is wonderful!" "Honey, I need a little favor, after our daughter 'stomached' she is still trying to accepted that some day during the year will be that time of the mouth" "no, honey everything is all right." "oh? The favor, like she said to us yesterday, after we talk, that she really wants a Golding fish"

My parents rock if they can use secret talk to each other this level.

"Yes, Darling like we talk, so pleas since nether I or Taylor can go to pet shop since she can have a become nauseated again, can you go to the shop and buy to us the fish. I pay you here, so no, another type of fish, yes a little Golding fish is good." "You will understand when you get home, look, just remember that doctor that checked our daughter and that helped us in explain to your daughter about her blood and being a woman"

…my parents also suck with their secret talk if they use me like that.

"Yes, one fish will do, let's not spoil her, after all I am thinking to give her a dog in her birthday!"

After this strange talk, we talk about our day, I learn about the time that moms had to take to get a perfect memory, and she says that she will read what she researched in the family computer. I get extremely happy to know that we are getting a notebook!

So I return to my studies and when I was almost finishing all my homework one hour later (I am trying to finish all the work of the day) dads come home, with … a lot of loot?

The family get to the car, and we help father with all the box; its appear the Hebert luck is rising; dads will get a bonus, and he have find so many interesting things (and cheap too!).

After we finish putting the box inside, dads go to the kitchen (it is his day to make the food) and mom, and I bring the fish to my room (after she explained why she asked for him to buy the fish) I try to put my hand in the water, and the fish comes to be rubbed by my hand.

While I Caress the fish I ask mother.

"Mom, I believe this is not the case, but its normal to a fish to like to be touch?" my mother shakes her head.

"No sweaty, as far as I know they don't like."

"Well can he hear us?" I ask.

"… I have not thought this far enough" "I believe not," my mother says.

Well no harm in trying, if he obeys is only one more point to bullshit of 'my word is 'Law'.

"Go to the other glass" the fish move a little them return to my hand.

"Er, I really need a new plan" my mother says.

I am not so sure, let's try this.

"If you obey I give you food," "go to the other glass" the fish run to the other direction of the aquarium until he hit it with his body. My daughter gives him some fish-food.

"Let's try something more difficult" "fish go up, next down and then go up again."

The fish go up then he runs to the floor of the aquarium and stay, when your hand close it runs to it and kind of open and closer. It mouths at my skin like he (is male?) was saying 'feed me' he does so softly that I believe that he is not trying to hurt me (ha! Like a fish could). Well, I feed him.

"Fish I want you to watch my hand, and after I stop, try to copy my hand movements" .

I start making a circle, and I stop. because the fish was already copying the movement.

"Wait until I finish!" he stops.

I do a circle next I repeat going in another direction after that I go up, then down and up again, only afterwards I stop.

The fish repeat the circles and look at me appearing to say 'cannot do that'.

"Sweetie, I think that this is too much to a fish… in fact, I believe the fact that he can listen to you and obey is already a cape power."

Yeah, my second power after my first that is complete and perfect memory.

Mother try gives commands, but it's only come to her hand to receive a caress.

This is strange, well dad has finished making dinner; we talk to him. He opens his mouth close it.

"Even after listen to you two I can say that is bullshit, fish don't act like that, neither they can understand humans… nor hear us inside water at last not like we do" to prove that he put his hand… and the fish hide himself behind mom's hand. When she tried to remove her hand the fish thrown himself at her open hand. She put him inside once more, and father removes his hand.

"See that is a not a normal reaction"

Moms remove her hand and father put his again.

The fish 'runs' (swims?) at my direction (and hit the glass) and try to leave the aquarium then it hid himself in the stones below.

"The last part is a normal behavior. The first part is definite not."

"So, this is why you ask me to wait. I see, since we finish this can we compare our daughter blood with mine to allow me to receive the powers?"

"Danny, should we do a little more research before that, see if other complications or see what happens when we try with other animals?" mom asks.

" Well, we all are in this mess, so I don't see why we need to wait, with the extra power will make my job at the work easier and allow me to gain more money, help the association more and stay longer with my two loves" he makes ear to ear smile to us.

"Plus, there is an ONG and the city kennel to use to get a dog" mom frowns on a little at that.

"A very big dog to you two to command and protect the house" "maybe us three since with the power it can probably obey me or at last like me more." Mom frowns deeper.

"Honey, while we can support the dog and with Taylor with can house-break him to our house, are you sure that you want a big dog from the city kennel?" "We would probably get one that was a ring-fighter thanks to that neo-Nazis monster of 88."

"That is the interest point; that dog would not hurt you two if he acts like the fish, and he… well there is not a nice way to say this, we cannot train a dog to k9 level, we will be discovered, either when we train it or when it defends you two." "So why not a dog that needs a nice home?" … well I cannot see the flaw in dad's logic.

My mother signs and say.

"Alright dear, perhaps we can even convince some neighbor to get dogs since the more dogs that can listen to Taylor the better to her protection" I take offence of this last comment!

"Or I can get more people in the school or Union and try to get homes to the dogs from there, and I can make money walking the dogs" I say.

"Because if the people see the dogs acting happy with me while I am working with them will not as estrange as when the fish did, so possibly I can even get money from the rich people walking their fat dogs will all their little gems and stuff, the fact that I can train animals can also give me more money if I try advance stuff."

"Dear, there is no need to that, we are not in need of money, with both of us. We can pay all our expenses. You can spend your time like you want" moms say.

"I know that, but I want to something good for this city, and I will not act like a cape, at least until we talk and make agreements with Progress when he returns" my parents look at each other.

Dad looks at me.

"Dear, the important part is what you want to do."

"I want to have great grades to show to you two; I want to go to Arcadia high. I want to help Emmy to be a model, and I want to be a good citizen. Oh! I really want to learn art and as much stuff as I can to grow my soul and see what I can do when 'the Powers Of Law."

Dads sing bend himself to my eye level and say:

"No matter what you want we will be behind you, but first last dinner before get too cold." He said smiling (the smile have not get to his eyes).

* * *

 **Daniel**

After when they eat and the two loves of my life hugged me (he!). We move the plates to the sink them; We move around the table where the microscopic was.  
We clear the table from the things there and put the products to watch the microscopic.  
Now we have all the products need to that. we have more than 20 microscopic glasses, the microscopic, more than 10 Needles (my wife had many hobbies in the past) and the book in the correct part. We also have alcohol and cotton.  
So after I read the part in the book to understand how to watch the blood in a glass, we then start with my blood. Putting it in a Needle and doing a 'Blood smear' using the glasses. This seems to be a very easy technique to use. Later, my wife and I will see if I had done it right.  
Well. I look at the book and the atlas, seems normal to me? Well none here is good in this, but it seems that our daughter has studied before with a microscopic, just not this year…and that was with Chemically treated blood so, we have no idea if mine can be normal.  
We then see of my wife (using a clear needle), and its look like mine, but it also seems redder than mine, that can be just me but this is strange I swear that it was redder than me just some seconds ago.  
When we try with our daughter, we see that is redder then our. I can be wrong, but to me is not only more beautiful than mine, which is a very strange though and both my girls agree with both part of my statement. So it has more function unlocked and because of that has additional visual effects? But Why so? To make easier to see which person has more power in his/her blood? Well it is strange.

Well, we change our plans, and I drink five drops of blood.  
And it was indeed more than five times fast the initial effect to count 10 things and then 20 things comparing with my dear Anne. So Taylor returns to her studies, and we go up to the computer.  
20 minutes later, I have 'a perfect memories', and we continue to read that parahumans have two extra pieces in the brain and after a very bad and specific event 'a trigger' a person with the potential to become a 'parahuman' ( with one extra part active in the brain) become a cape (with the two extras areas active) that effect is know as trigger, a person with a trigger usually cannot become a cape on purpose, since the studies show that diferents types of Cape get their power in diferent traumatics experiences to it power (and each type has a 'common' traumatic experience) . So unless that power became active when that person gets the shit beat of his life, beating him will not work, and a person who needs to experience a lost in his life live will not become a cape without something dear being destroyed/die, so if that person put fire on himself/herself that one thing that it will get will be burn flesh.  
That is the more accept theory, but there are other schools of though that believe that Corona Pollentia of a person can get determinate power-sets and if one accepted event occurs that person will trigger. I am with the second one 'that' that says 'that' that I believe that is closer to the truth, since we already listen over to the radio and in my work 'that' that the fight-rings of the gangs allow people to trigger… well one people per cape-city (city with lots of capes) or one per multiple cities, also not every year 'that' that strategy work to them. So yeah, lots of desperate people, Disillusioned people and gagsters die each year in the ring for trying to trigger.  
When we are going reading the types of trigger, our daughter knocks at our room door.  
"Dad, can I read the training book before I sleep?"  
I look for at the clock (in the monitor of the PC)… two hours already?Informal question This blood booster the attention too?  
"My little own, have you studied until now?"  
She looks at her feet's and nods, well we are getting a booster of three hours of studies to our daughter soon after she finish her day of school, this is not normal, neither is normal that we are not be tired after two hours of studies after going out of the work, but just to be sure.  
"No problem, my sweet you can read a little after taking a shower and preparing yourself to sleep ok?Furthermore, Also I am only asking because we are here for two hours, and I am not tired."  
My wife was reading while listen, look to us and ask.  
"Sweetie, are you tired? and I mean your mind"  
Our girl looks at us a shake her head.  
"Neither my body nor mind is tired, and yours mother?"  
"I am not tired either, so this is another bullshit power, the unlimited reading/studying work? Well at last, that Cape has done something right… and we will gain time now that we don't lose concentration while working, that will give us more time to our family" I said.  
And the part that with time I will get more money. Was not spoken.  
Well, the last part and the most-recent research were 'Grab-bag' Capes, which was when multiple people trigger at the same place and time… obvious should be extremely rare even with nature disaster, but the distance which can be used to cause this event can be as far as the three or more points of the most distant points of a city (between each other), well, considering that we live within a world with the fucking Simurgh so this happens at last once a year when she attacks or 'naturally' in events that she or others groups (read crazy thinkers) tries to do that to other people.  
Oh, the best part that we discover so far, when someone triggers closer to another Cape, it can 'synchronize' and the new Cape can 'tuning' he?her power to be closer to the ability the first one, so if our daughter trigger closer to that crazy 'hero' with the bullshit power that is 'my word is Law' means that her power would be closer to his.

Well, this is it for now, tomorrow is a new day. My wife takes the computer to finish something from her work. I go to see that our daughter is sleeping.  
I go to her door, and I knock twice and wait.  
"Enter" my own say while breathing deep.  
When I go in I see my sweet girl on the floor doing push ups, with the weights closer to her with obvious signs of use (since they were down in the living room).  
"Taylor is time to sleep" I soothing said to her.  
I just about to finish here" she answers me while making more pushes ups.  
"Sweet, had you took a shower before you started?  
"No, dad."  
"So, Please go to take the shower to remove the sweat and go to sleep." I quietly said to her.  
"Okey-do key " "I already done everything that I need to that except the shower and my sleeping clothes, so" she stop what she was saying, and get ups hug me and kiss my cheeks.  
"Going now"she walks fast and leaves with a , my job is done here, going to bed… well after checking Annie then go to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **The Simurgh**

The black's spots of this energy multiply themselves, like her future self has shown it's seemed that with the blood fluid of the first power source (Taylor) the others start producing power too.  
She analysis the correlation of the blood and the blacks spots and she detect a hiding factor, watching the future her discover that the bloods holds this 'Magen' and thanks for that she already had taken some, the problem that if they are not closer to Taylor in the begin of the production of new 'Magens' in'Ma gens' the blood they will not multiple themselves and they start to fail soon after, also seeing the future she note that when a human give it to a another human it will not fail, no matter the distance from Taylor, but as long it is far from a sufficient big power source of 'energy' (they call that 'magic') it will not multiple until get closer to Taylor.  
The power also make the future of the person to be a little more difficult to read, when the person have 'mana' and have 'a heart of hearts' it starts to become more difficult, escalating the difficult of my spying of them and growing in area alround them even staying in the place if they leave enough 'power' behind.  
No matter which future she tried to take it to see if she can protect herself from Zion, she could not touch it, which was estrange to her, since that was possible to remove the 'heart of hearts' from the person (be destroying the chest of the person) but was impossible to absorbit, even entering the area where this 'heart' is locate is dificult, it seem to be in another plane of existence that she cannot detect (other that with optical sensors) or enter while at same time allowing to be touch and be sense.

* * *

' **no where'**  
 **Naofumi the hero of the shield.**

We are closer, soon we can start to enter the reality, there are multiples barriers, some are natural and therefore more easier to break. Because we had done this many times before, plus our weapons count as 'keys' to' many types of 'Earth planes', and the number of 'keys' that' we have access are just getting bigger with us gathering experience and types of weapons (that count as metaphorical weapons… and in, this case, keys) from enter many different types of Earth that have some… well let's say radical difference Stem between them and a 'normal' Earth.  
Well thanks from the ?space-whales? We succeed in enter without be notice. That is because we could not used any outside form of energy (to not be discovered), AND we are using 'stealth mode' (plus we are tiny compare to our 'primes selves').  
Our 'primes' are' fighting… well they are running and learning from the cannibal space whales. I still don't believe that I can say that and doing while being serious. Well, Technically I do, but that because I have see many types of stranger shit than are more strange than this, like the universe that have food as the old ones (one 'type' of Gods with capital 'G') or where animes, cartoons and other things are real and other stuff.  
Well returning to the newest problem, which is the artificial barriers in front of us, as far as we can 'see' they stop the 'outside' from detect energies from what comes from the inside of it and make inter plane and extra planar teleportation far more difficult without the right 'key' (when one bend two points of a plane to move from point 'A' to point 'B).  
There are more in this barrier but none of us have the skill to 'see' this since we are specialized in teaching and body guarding (while our primes can easily see the solution to this problem). That is because when our 'primes' 'created' us, they have the intention to protect the Heir of the shield, since now that we have locked her position (also we receive the information that is a girl, from the first 'me' to go 'down' there).  
So, now that we are outside the barriers that is new to us… and inside the plane, so we are inside the timeline of this Earth, the plus side is that my heir is not in danger, and if she gets in a 'mortal danger' I will probably get a signal, that I am getting from what remain from the shield of the first 'me' down there.  
So we are learning how to guard a plane of existence in new different ways that those that we use and how to break inside these new defenses. Plus if, or more probably, When my Heir gets in trouble, we will just gather our strength and break-in, a win-win situation.  
The negative side that our 'primes' will not help us without a great justification. Since they are learning too many new things to use against Evil Gods to pass this opportunity.  
Well, our primes suck anyway, let's focus here, because I am a really curious how my new Heir will act and what her True Name is as she is now, since she is so young I need to be careful with the advance magic and skills that I will teach her.


End file.
